¡¡Volviendo al futuro!
by Melina Ugarte
Summary: Luego de la cuarta guerra ninja muchas vidas se perdieron, nada era igual pero el tiempo paso y sus vidas siguieron. Con los años surgieron romances y nuevas parejas se formaron, con ellas una nueva generación se acercaba que prometían nuevas aventuras Boruto,Himawari y Sarada viajan al pasado y deberán encontrar la manera de regresar a su tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: ¡¿Dónde estoy?!**

Luego de la cuarta guerra ninja muchas vidas se perdieron, nada era igual pero el tiempo paso y sus vidas siguieron. Con los años surgieron romances y nuevas parejas se formaron, con ellas una nueva generación se acercaba que prometían nuevas aventuras

Era un día soleado como todos en la aldea de Konoha, los niños jugaban el parque, las personas paseaban tranquilas por las calles cuando de repente se escuchó un fuerte golpe. Automáticamente todos supieron de qué se trataba, más bien de quien se trataba, inmediatamente la imagen de un niño rubio siendo regañado por el Hokage se les cruzo por la cabeza

Momentos antes… Unos minutos antes de que el horario de la academia llegara a su fin, Shino-sensei les informo a sus alumnos antes de irse, que mañana seria el examen para que se conviertan en genins, se trataría de hacer el kage bunshi no jutsu. Boruto a diferencia de su padre y gracias a los estrictos entrenamientos de su abuelo Haishi el si era bueno con los jutsus, así que decidió saltearse el entrenamiento y divertirse

**-Dattebassa chicos se me ocurrió una buena broma, ¿¡Que dicen si nos divertimos y pintamos las caras de los Hokages!? **Decía el rubio atolondrado

-**Oye Boruto, ¿Eres idiota?, hoy es el día donde los 5 kages se reunirán, ¡Déjate de portarte como un niño! **Le reclamo un niño con el pelo recogido en una coleta.

**-Yo solamente quiero divertirme Shikada..**

**-¡Hoy la aldea estará muy bien vigilada y si haces algo tu padre te matara..! **Volvía a recriminar el niño.

**-No importa..jeje!.. ¡¿ Y tú que dices Inojin y chouchou, quieren divertirte conmigo ?! **Pregunto Boruto.

**-No puedo Boruto hoy hay una reunión del grupo ino-shika-cho. **Respondió un niño delgado y pálido.

**-Yo tampoco puedo hoy tengo que hacer algo con Anko-sensei …. Adiós! **Dijo la niña de piel morena al salir contenta del lugar.

**-Espera y ¿La reunión? **Pregunto Inojin.

**-más tarde ire.! **Respondio Chouchou casi corriendo.

**tks..!...¡nadie quiso venir conmigo..! **Boruto salió de la academia y decidió seguir con su plan y hacer su broma aunque ninguno de sus amigos lo allá seguido. Lo que el no noto fue que su compañera, hija del mejor amigo de su padre… Sadara lo estaba siguiendo a escondidas.

Como ya era costumbre y con la ayuda de una soga logro colgarse y pintar cada rostro del monte de los Hokages en menos de media hora ya estaba admirando lo que para él era toda una obra de arte. Hecha su travesura decidió esconderse antes que su padre lo regañara. Corrió tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron pero su padre fue más rápido y logro alcanzarlo. Naruto estaba enfadado pero como tenía prisa decidió que lo regañaría en casa pero no se salvaría de limpiar las caras de los Hokages.

Unas horas más tarde, ya limpias las caras de los Hokages, Boruto decidió irse a su casa ya que no tenía nada que hacer comenzó su caminata rumbo a casa cuando escucho que su hermana lo llamaba

**-Onii-chan! **Decía una pequeña de pelo corto y azulado, de ojos celestes como el cielo y dos adorables marcas en forma de bigotes a cada lado de su rostro

**-Oh!, ¿ Himawari que haces aquí..? **Pregunto el niño

**-Mama digo que me quedara contigo.**

**-¿Eh..?, ¿Porque?**

**\- Porque tiene una reunión con las madres de la academia.**

**-Ya veo.**

**-Onii-chan vamos al parque.. ¿sí..?**

**-Está bien, de todos modos no tengo nada que hacer.**

**-¿eh? **Himawari vio una sombra misteriosa detrás de una columna, parecía que se estaba escondiendo de algo.

**-¿Ah? ¿Himawari a dónde vas? **Pregunto Boruto pero ella ya estaba corriendo

La niña va corriendo y al acercarse se da cuenta que se trata de Sarada

**-Sarada-chan! **Exclamo casi en un grito

**-Ah!...H-hola Himawari. **Dijo la niña de cabello azabache y lentes rojizos

**-¿Sarada-chan quieres venir con nosotros? **Pregunto Himawari

**-p-pero… **respondió dudosa

**-¡Vamos Sarada..! **Dijo el niño de ojos celestesanimándola para que los acompañe

**-E-Esta bien..**

**-Vamos, Onii-chan … Sarada-chan.** Dijo la niña de cabello azulado dirigiéndose con gran velocidad hacia el parque

**-¡Himawari espera! **Gritaba su hermano

Los tres se dirigieron al parque mientras Himawari corría feliz por ir acompañada por su amiga y su Onii-chan. Llegar la pequeña se dirigió a un banco debajo de un árbol, se sentó y se dedicó a sacar su libro de dibujo de la pequeña mochila en forma de zorrito que tenía y que tanto adoraba. Himawari empezó a dibujar mientras Boruto y Sarada se acercaban al lugar donde se encontraba la niña. Boruto se sentó en una banco que se encontraba justo al frente de donde estaba su hermana pero noto que Sarada no estaba a su lado, la busco con la mirada y la vio agachada cerca de unos arbustos, limpiando con sus mangas lo que parecía un libro algo maltratado.

**-¿Eh? ¿Sarada que es ese libro?**

**-No lo sé lo acabo de encontrar…**

**-haber... dámelo**

**-¡No es mío, yo lo encontré!**

**-¡Solo quiero verlo Dattebassa!**

**-¡Boruto suéltalo!**

**-¡Dámelo!**

**-¡Te digo que no shannaro!**

Himawari al escuchar el escandalo guardo sus cosas y se dirigió dónde están los responsables de tal espectáculo **-Chicos dejen de pelear… por favor. **Dijo casi a punto de llorar

**-Está bien. **Dijeron ambos

Sarada al notar que Boruto se distrajo aprovecho y jalo el libro hacia ella. Comenzó a examinar el libro, se notaba a simple vista que era viejo, estaba algo maltrato por el paso del tiempo; era un libro grueso y grande de color rojo, parecía de esos libros grandes de historia que solo se encuentran en bibliotecas. No tenía título ni editorial, al abrir lo primero que pudo leer fue "Los hechizos de una bruja traviesa" **-¿Q-que…que es esto?**

**-¿Que sucede Sarada? **Pregunto el rubio acercándose a ella

**-Parece un libro de hechicería pero es imposible, la magia no existe, la magia es para tontos**

**\- ¡Vamos Sarada no sean aguafiestas! Démosle una miradita… ¡será divertido Dattebassa! Además tú dices que la magia no existe, nada malo puede pasar. **Dijo Boruto mostrando una de sus sonrisas zorrunas como las de su padre.

**\- De acuerdo. **Comenzó a pasar las hojas y pasando títulos "cambio de objetos por rocas" "camuflaje" "bombas de tinta" "escalar y atravesar paredes" **– Ja! ¡Yo lo dije son tonterías! Son cosas que nosotros hacemos en la academia pero se aplican para realizar bromas. Tal vez te ayude para algo Boruto. **Dijo con malicia y un tono burlón.

**\- No te pases de lista bebe de mama**

**-Mira quien habla dobe**

**-¿Van a comenzar a pelear de nuevo? **Hablo la pequeña parada frente a ellos **-Que lindo libro Sarada-chan, es de cuentos?**

**-No… es un libro de bromas**

**\- Wow! Tal vez podrías prestárselo a mi Onii-chan, le sería útil para llamar la atención de otosa.**

**\- ¡ Himawari ! **Grito el rubio todo colorado de la vergüenza.

**-JAJAJAJAJA **Sarada no paraba de reír

**\- ¡Si lo que sea! Sigamos mirando el libro**

Siguieron pasando las hojas, todo era "normal" nada que no se pueda hacer con un jutsu, hasta que vieron algo que les llamo la atención. "La mejor broma de la historia"que mejor que volver cuando todo salió mal y solucionarlo antes que te afecte…. Con este hechizo podrás viajar en el tiempo y realizar tus bromas sin restricciones ya que no dejaras pruebas que te incriminen.

**-¡Eso suena interesante! **Dijo el rubio **– Pero esta algo borroso, no sé lo que dice.**

**-Haber dámelo. **Dijo la azabache

**-Yo también quiero saber lo que dice Sarada –chan. **Himawari se acercó más y se puso de puntitas para alcanzar ver el libro

**-Al pasado quiero viajar para mi broma realizar. **Dijeron los tres **-pero que rayos…eh.? **

Una luz comenzó a desprender del libro, cada vez más y más intensa al punto de cegar al que lo viera.

….

Himawari abrió los ojos y miro a los alrededores** -Eh?... que sucedió**, estaba en el suelo, intento levantarse pero se sentía cansada. Estaba en el parque pero este parque era diferente **\- Onii-chan, Sarada-chan…. ¿Dónde están..? **Con esfuerzo logro levantarse y comenzó a caminar a los alrededores del parque, vio a los niños jugar pero algo andaba mal las cosas no eran como ella lo recordaba, no estaba el tobogán gigante, ni el pasamanos de dos pisos, ni la casa del árbol que los amigos de su hermano habían construido hace dos meses, la Aldea estaba diferente, todo era distinto. No recordó cuanto tiempo estuvo caminando y no supo cuando se detuvo solo sabía que no encontraba a su Onii-chan y a Sarada-chan. Estaba asustada, miedo de quedarse sola, recordó a ella y a su hermano jugando con su papa, a su mama cocinando ramen… **-Mami ….** Saco un moño del bolsillo de su pantalón que le había regalado su mama, sus labios comenzaron a temblar y sus ojitos se estaban llenado de agua. Cuando unos niños pasaron corriendo y uno choco con la espalda de ella haciéndola caer y con ella el mono que tenía en las manos **-¡Ah... mi moño!**

**-¿Esto es tuyo? **Le pregunto una voz suave y dulce

**-Ah? **Frente a ella apareció una niña de la edad de su hermano, era hermosa, tenía el pelo azul corto como el de ella, los ojos igual a los de su mama y de piel pálida. Las dos se quedaron viéndose a los ojos…

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, Boruto estaba en el suelo no muy lejos de la entrada de konoha.

**-Hay… mi cabeza, ¿qué paso? **Le levanto de golpe y todo comenzó a darle vueltas**.- ¿dónde estoy?** Miro por los costados, ya no se encontraba en el parque, parecía que estaba en las afueras de la aldea **– Que raro, **entonces recordó que estaba con las chicas **–¡Himawari!** Corrió hacia la entrada pero algo le parecía raro… la entrada estaba diferente, no le tomo importancia y entro corriendo, debía de encontrar a su hermanita. Todos en la aldea sabían quién era el, así que no importaba si se detenía en la gran puerta para darles explicaciones a los guardias.

**-¡Oye Naruto que crees que estás haciendo! ¡Detente! **Escucho pero pensó que había escuchado mal. Por qué motivo le dirían Naruto si él se llama Boruto, **-Seguro escuche mal **pensó. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, en darle una explicación a lo que había escuchado que no se dio cuenta que ya estaba en la zona céntrica de la aldea. Se detuvo en seco y cayo de cola al suelo, no podía creer lo que estaba mirando. El monte de los Hokages, el que tanto conocía, al que iba a realizar sus travesuras no era el mismo. Comenzó a contar las cabezas sin creerlo aun **– Uno, Dos , tres , cuatro …. **Estaba asustado, comenzó a sudar frio, no entendía lo que estaba pasando **–¡Himawari! ¡Sarada!** recordó y comenzó a correr nuevamente

En otro lado de la aldea Sarada se encontraba inconsciente. Se sentía mareada, se levantó despacio de suelo y acomodo sus lentes, pudo ver que estaba en un campo de entrenamiento.

**\- ¿Dónde están Boruto y Himawari? Seguramente ese idiota quiso hacer otra de sus bromas y me dejaron sola… Maldito Boruto, cuando lo vea se las meterá conmigo! **Camino enfurecida hacia la aldea pero nota de inmediato que algo estaba mal, no se notaban los grandes edificios que tanto caracterizaban a su aldea, corrió a toda marcha y al llegar a la aldea quedo desorientada **-¡¿P-pero dónde estoy?!**

_Continuara…_


	2. Capítulo 2: ENCUENTRO INESPERADO (PARTE

_**Capítulo 2: **__**encuentro inesperado (parte 1)**_

**-P-pero… ¡¿Dónde estoy?! **Se preguntó la azabache. Esto está mal se decía la niña mientras corría por la aldea con la intención de encontrar a Boruto y a Himawari o por lo menos a alguien conocido pero sentía que solo daba vueltas sin sentido así que se detuvo y comenzó a analizar la zona con la mirada. Al frente de ella se encontraban los negocios de comida, a dos cuadras la biblioteca, vio niños correr así que dedujo que abría un parque cerca, si giraba a la izquierda comenzaban a verse las casas familiares y por la derecha hospedajes y más tiendas. Ahora que lo pensaba no era tan diferente a la aldea que conocía, si, estaba cambiado, no habían edificios, ni tiendas con electrodomésticos, o los últimos videos juegos de moda pero si estaban las grandes instituciones como el hospital que había pasado hace siete cuadras atrás, la torre del Hokage que se veía a simple vista y la biblioteca o los centros de comercio. Todos sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando vio pasar a una niña de cabello rosado y largo casi hasta llegar a la cintura, caminaba con tanta gracia que le fue imposible no mirarla, ese cabello le recordaba a su mama. Pero la responsabilidad es primero, sacudió su rostro para despejar sus pensamientos y siguió con su búsqueda, cuando de repente se chocó con Boruto.

**-Hay…mi cabeza…¿Eh Boruto?…¿Eres tú? **Dijo Sarada.

**-ah…Sarada, ¡Eres tú! **Dijo Boruto

Sarada sujeta a Boruto de su campera y se lo acerca a su rostro**-¡Maldito!, tú me dejaste sola y te fuiste con Himawari,¡¿Verdad!?**

**-T-tranquilízate la verdad no…. yo no sé lo que paso, además ¿Himawari no está contigo?**

**-¡No! ¡No está conmigo!**

**-¡¿Cómo has podido dejar a mi hermana sola!?**

**-¡No me grites, además se supone que tu deberías estar con ella, tu eres el hermano mayor!**

**-¡¿Tu que sabes de hermanos? !Si eres hija única!**

**-¡Maldito!**

**-eh?**

**-¡SHANAROO! **Estaba tan enojada, _que sabía el de ella, acaso sabía que ella si quería un hermanito, que se lo pidió a su mama, que le pidió uno a su papa y que este solo le respondió que no dijera tonterías, ¡Nada! Eso es lo que el sabia de ella, nada._

**-¡Auch!, Sarada eso duele… **él pone la cara de asustado.

Mientras las personas del alrededor ven lo que sucede.

**-¡Te lo mereces idiota!**

No muy lejos de allí Himawari y una niña de rostro angelical siguen conectadas con la mirada.

_/-¡¿Tu que sabes de hermanos? !Si eres hija única! … -¡Maldito!_/ Se escuchó fuerte, Himawari reconocería donde sea esas voces, **-onii-chan… **dijo cortando la atmósfera

**-¿Eh?... **se preguntó la niña **-¡Vámonos Hinata! O llegaremos tarde a entrenar. **Escucho decir a su compañero** -Hai!... toma pequeña cuídalo bien y ten cuidado los niños grandes suelen ser descuidaos. **Hizo una reverencia en forma de despedida y giro hacia donde dos muchachos se encontraban** -¡Espérenme chicos! **Grito

Himawari se queda ahí parada viendo a la niña que la ayudo cuando vuelve a escuchar _/-¡SHANAROO! -¡Auch!, Sarada eso duele…/ _sin pensarlo mucho se dirige al lugar en donde cree que los escucho. **-Onii-chan!**

**-¿Eh? **Dicen los dos

Se acerca con los brazos extendidos y abrasa a Boruto. **-Onii-chan…¿Dónde estabas? Te estaba buscando, estuve muy asustada…**dijo la nena a punto de llorar.

**-Me alegro que estés a salvo Himawari. **Dijo el chico con dulzura sin romper el abrazo

**-Bueno ya que hemos encontrado a Himawari hay algo de lo que debemos hablar… **Decía Sarada

**-Ah! Es cierto Sarada has notado algo extraño. **Interrumpió el rubio

**-¡No me interrumpas! Es eso de lo que debemos hablar. Pero en este lugar, hablaremos en otro lado.**

**-Está bien. **Respondieron los dos hermanos

**-Oye Sarada.. ¿Dónde? Si no conocemos este lugar.**

**-Yo sé dónde solo síganme. **Respondió muy confiada

"_**Biblioteca pública de Konoha" **_

**-Es aquí chicos, entremos.**

**-¿Estas segura Sarada?**

**-¡Por supuesto!, seguramente no hay muchas personas aquí.**

**-Está bien, si tú lo dices.**

Juntos entran a la biblioteca y notaron a una mujer de alta de gafas grandes que se suponía que era la bibliotecaria, para no levantar sospechas se dirigieron al "sector infantil" donde vieron de lejos que no había nadie y una mesa central vacía rodeado de almodones. Una vez allí y sentados muy juntos comienzan a platicar sobre lo ocurrido

**-Bueno Boruto… ¿Qué es lo que querías decir? **Pregunto la ojinegra

**-¡Es verdad!, he notado cosas muy raras…. yo aparecí en la entrada de la aldea y note que estaba diferente, además… no sé si fue mi imaginación, pero escuche que dos jounins me llamaron Naruto.**

**-Mmm…ya veo… Escuchando lo que me acabas de decir creo que nosotros viajamos en el tiempo y viajamos al pasado.**

**-¡¿QUE!?**

**-¡Shuuu! Baja la voz, recuerda que estamos en la biblioteca.**

**-P-pero, ¿Cómo que hemos vuelto al pasado?**

**-Yo también note cosas diferentes, al monte de los hokages faltan tres rostros, no hay edificios, hay algunas cosas que están igual pero más rusticas sin tanta tecnología.**

**-Tienes razón.**

**-Por lo que leí en libros de historias de fantasía y de aventuras no debemos por interactuar con las personas de este tiempo y menos con nuestros padres, porque podríamos cambiar la historia. **Dijo algo preocupada

**-Bueno.**

**-Dime, ¿Te encontraste con alguien Boruto?**

**-No, no me encontrado con nadie que conozco.**

**-Ya veo… **Dijo la niña adoptando una cara seria. **–¡Ahhh!**

**-¿Qué sucede? **Pregunto preocupado por el cambio repentino

**-Ahora que lo recuerdo…yo vi a una niña, no creo que sea mayor que nosotros… pero… tenía el cabello tan lindo como al de mi mama, acaso… ¿me encontré con mi madre?**

**-¡¿Enserio Sarada?!**

**-Sí, sí pero no te preocupes solamente la vi de espaldas no hable con ella.**

**-Bueno… ¿Y tú Himawari, te encontraste con alguien? **Pregunto al notar que su hermanita estaba algo callada. Pero ella no respondió estaba perdida en sus recuerdos. **-Oye…Himawari. **Intento llamar su atención una vez más.

**-¿Ah?...si, ¿qué sucede hermano? **Pregunto confundida

**-No escuchaste nada ¿verdad?**

**-¿Escuchar?¿qué cosa? **Volvió a preguntar con un leve sonrojo por no haber escuchado

**-Lo suponía, bueno Himawari parece que hemos vuelto al pasado.**

**-¿A qué te refieres onii-chan?**

**-Me refiero a que hemos vuelto al tiempo donde mama y papa son de mi edad.**

**-¿En serio?**

**-Sí,pero … **fue interrumpido

**-¿¡Entonces puedo jugar con mama y papa!?**

**-No podemos Himawari.**

**-Eh? ¿por qué?.**

**-Porque si nos encontramos con papa y mama podríamos cambiar el futuro. **Como vio que puso cara de no entender vivió a explicarle **–Lo que sucede es que si se enteran que van a casar cuando sean grandes, puede suceder que no se quieran y no se enamoren.**

**-¿Y cómo hacemos para volver a casa Onii-chan?**

**-No lo sé, pero primero debemos saber si te encontraste con alguien.**

**-Ahora que lo dices hermano, si me encontré con alguien.**

**-¿Con quién te encontraste Himawari? **Preguntaron los dos niños más grandes

**-No sé cómo se llamaba pero tenía el pelo corto de color azul, ah! Tenía la misma altura que tu hermano y tenía los ojos igual a los de mama.**

**-¿Qué?¿Dices que tenía los mismos ojos de mama?**

**-Sí, no sé porque pero cuando la vi, pensé que era mama.**

**-Bueno, Boruto parece que Himawari se encontró con tu mama. **Dijo la azabache

**-¿Y qué te dijo?¿hablaron de algo? **Pregunto el rubio

**-Unos niños me empujaron y me hicieron caer, ¿Recuerdas el moño que me regalo mama? Se me callo, la niña me lo alcanzo y me dijo que tenga cuidado y después se fue.**

**\- De acuerdo, no fue muy grabe pero hay que tratar de no involucrarnos con ellos… ahora que lo recuerdo ¿Boruto tú tienes el libro?**

**-¿Qué no lo tenías tu Sarada? **

**-¿Cómo voy a tenerlo, si te lo estoy preguntando? ¡Idiota!**

**-Bueno perdón. ¿Y tú Himawari? ¿Tienes el libro?**

**-No lo tengo hermano.**

**-Entonces…¡¿DONDE ESTA LIBRO?!.**Gritaron Boruto y Sarada.

**-¡No pude ser sin el libro no podemos regresar!,¿Qué hacemos? **Dijo Sarada

**-Oye Sarada. **Dijo el chico

**-¿Qué quieres Boruto? **Responde con total enojo

**-¿Podemos ir a comer algo?**

**-¿en serio? ¡!Estamos en medio de una crisis y tú piensas en comida! Además ni siquiera tienes dinero**

**-¿Quién dice que no tenemos dinero? **Dijo con una sonrisa zorruna **-Tengo la billetera del viejo, jeje. **

**-P-pero, el libro… **quiso contradecirlo pero de repente se escuchó un** –Grrrrrr **_¿ese fue mi estómago? Qué vergüenza!_

**-¿Lo ves? Después nos preocupamos por el libro.**

**-Es verdad Sarada-chan, es como Chouchou-chan dice "siempre se piensa mejor con el estómago lleno"**

**-Está bien vamos a comer**

**-¡Bien!, Iremos a comer donde ichiraku. **Exclamo Boruto

**-¡Si! ¡Vamos onii-chan!** Lo siguió Himawari

**-¡Baka!, recuerda que estamos en el pasado no en el futuro.**

**-Tienes razón, pero mi padre me conto que cuando era pequeño siempre iba Ichiraku. **Dicho esto le giño el ojo y sujeto de la mano su one-chan y con la otra a Sarada** -¡Entonces que estamos esperando!¡Vamos a comer!**

**-¿Ah? Espe-... **Quiso protestar pero ya estaban a fuera de la biblioteca. Los tres caminan juntos hasta llegar al restaurante de Ichiraku, justo cuando están a punto de entrar escuchan una voz.

**-¡Oiga jefe deme otro tazón de su ramen!**

**-¡Esta bien Naruto!**

Los tres escuchan esa voz y se miraron

**-¿Papa?** Himawari se pone feliz y entra corriendo al lugar con los brazos extendidos esperando que su papi la recibiera

**-¿Himawari que haces?** Dice Boruto casi gritando por la preocupación.

_Continuara…._

_**Nota del autor:**__ Bueno en realidad el capítulo se mi hizo muy largo de decidí partirlo en dos partes. Depende de sus comentarios en Fanfiction voy a publicar la siguiente parte en esta semana o la proxima ;) Jijji soy malota. Quiero agradecer a Lau, a Iseki Higuatari y a Alina-chan por sus comentarios._


	3. CAPÍTULO 3: ENCUENTRO INESPERADO (PARTE

**Capitulo anterior…**

**-¡Oiga jefe deme otro tazón de su ramen!**

**-¡Esta bien Naruto!**

Los tres escuchan esa voz y se miraron

**-¿Papa?** Himawari se pone feliz y entra corriendo al lugar con los brazos extendidos esperando que su papi la recibiera

**-¿Himawari que haces?** Dice Boruto casi gritando por la preocupación.

**Capítulo 3: encuentro inesperado (parte 2)**

**-¡Papa!** Dice al entrar la pequeña, pero por accidente empuja a un tipo que estaba a punto de recibir su ramen y por el empujón se le cae el tazón.

**-Oye niña, ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Acaso quieres que te golpe!.**

**-lo siento señor yo no quería….**Dice con la cara asustada y a punto de llorar

**-con una disculpa no basta, tienes que pagar por el tazón perdido, dame tu dinero.**

Naruto ve la situación, nota que la pequeña estaba asustada, se levanta y se pone al frente de ella mirando al tipo que la está intimidando, dedicándole una mirada enfurecida a esa persona.

**-¡Oye tú! ¿Qué te pasa? Acaso no vez que es una niña. **Grita totalmente eufórico

**-¿Eh? ¿Qué dices mocoso? **Contesto el tipo

**-Si quieres pelear, pelea con alguien de tu tamaño, ¡Tonto!** Y se pone en posición de ataque

El sujeto ve al rubio y se ríe **– ¿tú me golpearas? no me hagas reír mocoso. **Pero nota que la gente se estaba acumulando para ver la escena y comenzaban a murmurar cosas como –E_s un aprovechado! Mira que golpear a una niña es de poco hombre –es un tipo peligroso –hija no te acerques… _**-Como sea yo me largo.** Dijo el sujeto antes de salir de la tienda

Naruto ve cómo se va y voltea a ver a la niña que protegió, se agacha y la mira a los ojos. **-Descuida, todo está bien.**

**-Gra…Gracias.**

**-Bueno Naruto como él se fue, tú tendrás que pagar por él.** Dice Teuchi con una sonrisa al ver como protegió a esa personita.

**-¡¿Eh, pero jefe!**

Boruto y Sarada estaban en la puerta escuchando todo lo que sucedió.

**-Descuida yo pagare. **Dice el rubio mientras se acercaba al lugar donde se encontraba Himawari.

**-¿Eh? ¿Tu quién eres? **Pregunto Naruto

**-Soy el hermano de esta niña, gracias por protegerla, a cambio yo pagare. ¿Cuánto es?**

**-Son 35 yenes. **Dice el dueño del lugar

Boruto saca del bolsillo de su pantalón la billetera de cuero y ve que hay dos fotos, una es la del él y la otra de su hermanita.

**-Tome aquí tiene.**

**-Gracias.**

Sarada sigue observando todo lo que pasaba y nota el gran parecido de los dos rubios, recuerda que entes de entrar ellos escucharon que nombraron el nombre del séptimo hokage, no era difícil adivinar que ese niño era el padre de sus amigos. **– esto es peligroso. **Decide entrar para sacar a Boruto y a Himawari de ahí lo las rápido posible. No podían tener contacto con sus padres y ellos ya estaban entablando conversación.

**-Boruto, Himawari vamos a comer en otro lado.**

**-¿Eh? Pero Sarada yo quiero ramen. **Comento el ojiazul

**-Otro día comeremos ramen **

**-¡No! yo quiero ramen. **Volvió a objetar

Ella ya está perdiendo la paciencia _–calma Sarada! No debes perder el control. _Se decía, sin perder más tiempo lo agarra de la oreja y a Himawari de la mano y salen del restaurante.

**-Sarada, ¡eso duele!**

**-Te lo mereces por no hacer caso.**

**-¡No yo quiero mi ramen!**

Naruto observa cómo se los lleva y le da un escalofrió, -_se parece a Sakura-chan_. Piensa, y voltea para pedir otro tazón de ramen pero se da cuenta que el niño que se fue recién solo dejo 10 yenes sobre la mesa.

**-Naruto tendrás que pagar el resto.** Dijo Teuchi con una sonrisa fingida

**-¡..Eh..!,pero yo no…. Está bien… **saco su pequeña rana y pago el resto faltante **-ese mocoso solamente dejo diez yenes, cuando lo vea me tendrá que pagar 25 yenes..! **

..…

La pelinegra sigue camino por las calles en busca de algún lugar donde poder cenar sin inconvenientes **–oye, ya suéltame, duele…** Escucho, no se dio cuenta que aún seguía sosteniendo a Himawari y a Boruto.

**\- ¿Sarada-chan porque nos fuimos tan rápido? Yo quería agradecer al niño que me defendió del tipo malo. Mi mami siempre dice que hay que agradecer a las personas que te ayudan. **Dijo la pequeña ojiazul

**-Lo siento chicos pero debía hacerlo, tenía que actuar rápido. No podemos dejar que el Hokage nos conozca, podría descubrir nuestro secreto.**

**-¡¿Hokage?! **Dijeron sorprendidos ambos hermanos.

**-¿No me digan que no se dieron cuenta? El niño rubio que ayudo a Himawari era su padre, Naruto-sama.**

**-¡Mi papi me defendió! **Exclamo la pequeña peliazul con gran alegría

**-No grites, este no es el lugar ni el momento de hablar de eso.**

**-GRRRR **(sonó el estómago de los tres)

Siguieron cambiando hasta que vieron un restaurant pequeño con poca gente a los alrededores. Ingresaron al lugar y se sentaron en una de las mesas vacías y esperaron que una de las chicas se acerque para que los atiendan. Al poco tiempo se acerca una joven con pelo marrón y con un kimono puesto.

**-¡Bienvenidos¡¿Qué desean ordenar?. **Dice la bella joven.

**-Hola, nos puede traer tres órdenes de dangos por favor. **Dice la azabache

-**Enseguida señorita, en total serian 30 yenes.**

Sarada mete la mano a uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo y saca una billetera de color rosa con un moño de color piel. **-Aquí tiene**.

**-Gracias. Enseguida les traeré su orden. **Respondió la mesera dando media vuelta para dirigirse a la cocina.

**-¿Cómo es que tú tienes una billetera y yo no? **Dijo el rubio con una cara de asombro

**-Porque yo soy responsable y mis padres confían en que no malgastare el dinero en cosas innecesarias. ¿Por qué será que tú no tienes una?**

**-¿Qué es lo que estas insinuando?**

**-Con permiso aquí tiene su orden, que disfruten de la comida **dijo la mesera, interrumpiendo la discusión.

Boruto mira fijamente los dangos y pone cara triste

**-¿Qué te sucede Boruto?.** Pregunta Sarada.

**-¿Te sientes mal oni-chan?**

**-Yo quería ramen…**

**-¡No te quejes y come!**

**-Etto …. Tengo una pregunta… Sarada-chan, Oni-chan ¿Dónde nos quedaremos mientras estamos aquí?.** Pregunto la peliazul

**-Bueno ahora que lo dices… No tengo idea. **Dijo el rubio rascándose la cabeza **–Tu que dices Sarada? …. ¿Sarada?... ¡hola! ¡Sarada! ….**

**-Flash back-**

Sasuke y Sakura estaban hablando sobre la nueva misión que tenía el Uchiha, mientras tomaban un poco de té en la sala de su hogar.

**-No te preocupes Sakura esta misión no es difícil pero si tomara tiempo, estaré alrededor de dos semanas fuera de la aldea.**

**-Lo comprendo pero sabes que Sarada se pone difícil cuando te vas… ella realmente te extraña. **Sakura se levanta de su asiento y se pone a un costado del asiento de su esposo **-Aunque no lo admita y se comporte fría cuando esta con vos… **extiendo sus brazos y lo abraza con ternura** -ella quiere que la abraces, que mimes, después de todo sigue siendo una niña.** Deja salir una pequeña risita** -Aunque jamás lo admitiría, su orgullo Uchiha jamás se lo permitía, realmente se parece mucho a ti cariño. **

**-Comprendo Sakura pero sabes que aun debo pagar mis errores, por ese motivo es que… **fue interrumpido por el ruido de la puerta

**-¡Ya estoy en casa mama! **Se escuchó. Sarada había llegadode la academia pero sé que mirando la escena y camino rápido con la intención de llegar a su habitación.

**-Sarada mi amor, ¿como te fue hoy? **Le pregunto la madre de la niña

**-Lo siento mama, lo que sucede es que me siento algo cansada voy a ir a mi cuarto para descansar. Luego te cuento como estuvo mi día.**

**-De acuerdo pero primero saluda a tu padre. **Dijo Sakura mostrándole una sonrisa a su hija

**-Buenas tardes mama, buenas tardes Uchiha-san. **Haciendo una pequeña reverencia

**-¡Sarada! **Dijo su madre con un tono de sorpresa y reproche **– No debes llamar así a tu padre.**

Sasuke solo se quedó mirando sin decir nada, en el fondo le dolía la indiferencia de su hija aunque su rostro no lo demostrara **–Déjala Sakura no discutas con una niña.**

**-¡Eres un shanaroo! **Dijo la pequeña y salió dispara a su habitación. Jamás entendería por que su padre se comportaba de esa manera, ella imagino que él se enfadaría y le diría algo pero el solo lo dejo pasar, ¿acaso no le importaba que lo llamara así? ¿Por qué no la regaña como los otros papas normales? Ella siempre vio que el papa de Boruto lo regañaba por sus travesuras pero a pesar de eso siempre le mostraba una sonrisa a su hijo y al final terminaban en un abrazo. Ella quería una relación parecida a la de ellos pero con su padre, pero él nunca estaba en casa y cuando estaba solo se la pasaba entrenando o quejándose de las cosas que le molestaban con su madre. **–Toc toc **se escuchó llamar a la puerta.

**-Hija puedo pasar.**

**-Adelante mama. **Aún seguía enojada pero no con su madre así que tenía derecho a descargarse con ella. Sakura entro y se acercó a la cama donde se encontraba su hija, se sentó en una esquina mirándola decidida a hablar pero no pudo porque su hija ya había hablado **– ¿Porque papa es asi?, a lo que me refiero es... ¿Porque es frio con migo? **

**-Jajaja, mi niña… realmente te pareces a él, tienen el mismo carácter. **Dijo la pelirosa con un tono tierno pero al mismo tiempo algo burlón, antes que su niña comenzara a hablar nuevamente siguió con su relato **– él no es frio, solo que no sabe cómo acercarse… Sabes cuando era pequeño como de tu edad, él no tenía una familia quien le diera calor y lo acompañara, ¿Recuerdas lo que conté sobre el clan Uchiha? **No espero respuesta y continuo** Bueno, después de eso él se cerró su corazón, su único objetivo era convertirse en una persona fuerte, incluso practicaba en las noches, a veces lo veía llegar agotado a los entrenamientos, recuerdo que en una ocasión le pregunte por que estaba en ese estado y me dijo que había estado entrenando en la villa Uchiha que se encontraba abandonada, realmente me preocupaba pero luego, **se acercó a su hija y la abrazo** -con el pasar del tiempo el cambio y formo una familia pero el sigue sin saber cómo afrontar esta etapa, tiene miedo de seguir cometiendo errores, por eso se comporta así. **Le regalo una pequeña sonrisa a su hija **–No te pido que entiendas todo lo que digo solo que tengas un poco de paciencia. Él te ama y daría la vida por ti.**

**-Fin del Falsh Back-**

–**Tu que dices Sarada? …. ¿Sarada?... ¡hola! ¡Sarada! ….**

**\- La villa Uchiha **Murmuro **–¡Ya sé dónde nos quedaremos! Demosno prisa debemos terminar antes que se nos presente otro inconveniente.**

Los tres comenzaron a cenar, realmente tenían hambre, había sido un día muy agotador y lleno de sorpresas y lo único que querían era descansar. Luego se preocuparían por su situación. Se estaban a punto de levantar con la intención de marcharse del restaurant pero un ladrido chillón llamo su atención, un pequeño perro blanco con orejitas marones se acercó a toda velocidad hacia la mesa de los niños, deteniéndose en Himawari. Comienza a olfatearla y le menea la cola de manera amistosa**. -¿Eh? Tu eres…**

**-¡Acamaru! **Se escuchó decir desde afuera del lugar **–Guoff, guoff **respondió el perrito. La peliazul se agacha y sostiene al cachorro en sus brazos.

Escucharon pasos apresurados y justo al frente de ellos dos figuras se hicieron presentes. _-¿Shino-sensei, kiba-san? _Pensó Sarada _–Eso significa que Hinata-san también está con ellos_

**-¡Oye Acamaru! ¿Por qué te fuiste corriendo?** Justo cuando Kiba entro sintió un olor muy familiar** -¿Eh?.** Miro a las personas que se encontraban con su fiel amigo.

**-¿Qué sucede kiba?** Pregunto Shino con preocupación al notar el estado de su amigo.

**\- No te preocupes, no sucede nada. **Respondió su compañero con una sonrisa perruna, se acerca al lugar donde se encontraba Acamaru a paso lento, Sabia que el olor que detecto era familiar pero de ¿dónde lo conocía? ¿Por qué era tan familiar?

**-¡Chicos! ¿Por qué no me esperaron? Los estaba llamando. **Dice Hinata algo agitada por haber corrido.

**-Lo siento Hinata no te escuchamos… y si no seguíamos Acamuaru se nos iba a perder de nuevo. **Le contesto Shino

**-Está bien, no se preocupen ¿Lograron atraparlo? **Hinata se acercó a sus compañeros de equipo y tal como ellos dirigió su mirada hacia los tres chicos que estaban con el cachorro, **-¿Eh? Tú eres la niña de antes **se acercó a la mesa de estos y se detuvo al frente de Himawari **-¿Te encuentras mejor? **La niña se le quedo mirando y la puso un poco incomoda. Cuando la vio en el parque la pequeña la había visto de la misma manera y ella no pudo evitar mirarla y notar los hermosas ojos azules que tenía, se parecían tanto a los de Naruto y al recordarlo no pudo evitar ponerse un poco colorada **–Etto… l-lo que yo quería… s-saber es si te encuentras mejor, e-en la tarde cuando te vi… en el parque parecías triste. **Empezó a jugar con sus dedos al no recibir respuesta. Sintió pasos detrás de ella y una mano poso en su hombro. **–Gracias por encontrar a mi cachorro. **Escucho, era Kiba agradeciendo pero como estaba tan nerviosa, ni ella misma sabia porque, no se dio cuenta de la cara seria que tenía su compañero.

Kiba miraba atentamente cada movimiento de las tres personas que tenía en frente, acto que no pasó desapercibido por la Uchiha. Al acercarse y tener tan cerca su compañera se dio cuenta que el olor que detecto era el de Hinata, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es posible que dos personas tengan un olor familiar? Al menos que sean familia, pero eso era imposible a simple vista se notaba que esa niña no era un Hyuga **-Guoff, guoff **sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ladrido de su perro. Acamaru se la había abalanzado a su pecho para acomodarse dentro de su campera.

Boruto al escuchar el nombre de su madre se quedó pasmado, esa niña tierna de cabello cortó que se parecía a su hermanita era muy linda, _-Como es que el viejo no la haya notado antes, es un idiota. _Pensó, él sabía que su madre estaba enamorada de su padre desde que era una niña pero y que él no se había dado cuenta hasta muchos años después cuando ya eran adolescentes en medio de una misión que aún no lograba entender cómo fue que se dio. Él se la quedó mirando con ternura, como podía ser su mama tan linda. Él amaba mucho a su mamá, estaba a punto de decirle algo pero sintió un jalón en la oreja. **–¡Auch!**

Como la última vez Sarada reacciono y con una velocidad envidiable se levanta y sujeta a Boruto y a Himawari, ve a shino, kiba y Hinata con nervios. **-Bu…bueno tenemos… qu…que irnos ¡Adiós!**

El gran equipo 8 se quedó mirando cómo se marchaban, casi corriendo. Kiba seguía confundido **–¡Ahg! **Se sienta en donde estaban los recientemente fugitivos, sujeta su mentón en un intento por calmar su mente

**-¿Qué te sucede kiba?** Vuelve a preguntar al amante de los insectos

**-No…no es nada. **Solo estaba pensando

…..

A unas cuantas cuadras Sarada se detiene y suelta a los Uzumakis

**-¿Qué te sucede Sarada? ¿Por qué son sacaste tan rápido? **Pregunto el rubio, con fastidio

**-No me digas que no te diste cuenta de quienes eran Boruto.**

**-¿A qué te refieres? Es obvio que la niña era mi mamá.**

**-¡Hay! ¡Idiota como siempre! No ella, las otras dos personas que la acompañaban**. Dice la muchacha frotando su mano en su frente, signo de irritación.

**-Hermano, ¿En serio no sabías quiénes eran? **Pregunta Himawari

**-No. **Le responde el muchacho

**-Eran los amigos de mama.** Mostrando una sonrisa

**-Te refieres a…**

**-Si onii-chan, eran el tío kiba y tío Shino.**

**-¡Que!¡no puedo creerlo! **Dice Boruto con una expresión de shock en su rostro.

**-Lo ves Boruto, hasta tu hermana es más inteligente que tú.** Se acerca la azabache colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de Himawari.

Un aura oscura cubrió al rubio mientras las dos chicas se reían. **–¡¿Si eres tan inteligente porque no nos dices donde nos quedaremos?! **Exclamo.

**-Eso lo tengo resuelto, solo síganme. **Comenzó a caminar **-**_Si este lugar no tan diferente al nuestro, se dónde queda._

**-Oye Sarada... ya en serio ¿Dónde iremos?**

**-Solo confíen en mí y síganme.**

Los Uzumakis intercambiaron miradas, no estaban seguros de seguirla o no pero no tenían otra opción lo mejor era confiar en ella, después de todo ella era las más lista.

El sol ya se había ocultado y solo se veía el cielo oscuro bañado en estrellas y la luna nueva brillaba fuerte. Nuestros tres protagonistas caminaban por una zona alejada a todo el movimiento del centro de la aldea. Era una zona de casas bajas, muchas divididas por grandes hectáreas de tierra. Sarada quien era quien los que los guiaba se detuvo al frente de un gran portón, a simple vista se notaba que el lugar estaba abandonado, las hierbas estaban altas, el hierro de la cerradura del portón ya estaba oxidado, la estructura de la muralla que rodeaba lo que se suponía que era una casa estaba en mal estado, era como si hubiera llevado a cabo una batalla y ese lugar quedo en el olvido. **–¿Sarada dónde estamos? **Pregunto Boruto pero no recibió respuesta. La Uchiha acumulo chacra en las plantas de sus pies y comenzó a escalar la muralla, El rubio cargo a su hermana en su espalda e imito a su compañera.

Al entrar los niños miraron el lugar sorprendidos, era un complejo de casas tradicionales, todas bajas a excepción de una, esta se encontraba en el centro, era una casa de dos pisos.

**-Aquí nos quedaremos mientras encontremos la forma de volver a nuestro tiempo. **Dijo la azabache

**-¿No es peligroso? Es decir alguien podría descubrirnos…**

**-No te preocupes Boruto, mi madre me conto sobre este lugar, sé que esta zona está abandonada, aquí no corremos peligro… Como ya es tarde nos quedaremos en la casa más grande, mañana por la mañana revisaremos el lugar en busca de algo mejor.**

**-Está bien Sarada.**

**-Entendido Sarada-onechan.**

No tuvieron dificultad para entrar ya que las puertas erran corredizas, lo único incomodo era que al estar abandonado al moverlas hacían un horrible sonido. Estaba todo empolvado, comprobando que el lugar no había sido visitado por mucho tiempo. Subieron las escaleras con cuidado ya que al ser de noche no había iluminación que les proporcionaría el sol, lo único que entraba por las ventanas maltratadas eran unos débiles rallos de luz lunar. Caminaron por una largo pasillo, al llegar al fin de este abrieron la puerta que en mejor estado vieron.

Era una habitación, no muy limpia pero estaba bien por ahora. **–Onii-chan tengo miedo.**

**-No te preocupes Hima, todo estará bien. **Se agacho frente a ella y la abrazo.

– **Gracias onii-chan**

**-Cof, cof, cof. Perdon por interrumpir pero creo que necesitaran esto. **Estiro sus brazos mostrando un par de shiki buton (colchon fino) y algunos futon (manta o frazada) que había conseguido de unos armarios de la habitación. Armaron las dos camas, Himawari dormía en el medio y cada uno de los niños a un lado de ella.

Ambos Uzumakis cayeron rendidos apenas apoyaron cabeza en los acolchados. Sarada aún se encontraba despierta no podía dormir por los ronquidos del rubio. **–uhff, será mejor tomar algo de aire fresco.** Le levanto con cuidado de la cama para no levantar a los hermanos, era impresionante que la pequeña no se despertara. Bajo las escaleras y se sentó en la entrada de la puerta de la casa que habían elegido para descansar. Podía ver el gran complejo de casas, era tan tranquilo estar allí, el sueño estaba a punto de apoderarse de ella… **-plahss **se escuchó, Sarada se levantó del suelo con gran rapidez y se puso en posición de ataque **-¿Quién está ahí?**

Continuara….


	4. Capítulo 4: Preocupación

** Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto es mío, le pertenece a kishimoto-sensei. Solo los utilizo para crear una fantástica historia sin fines de lucro.**

.

.

.

Mil gracia por los reviews, no saben lo feliz que me hacen con sus cometarios: JubiaLF, Alina-chan, Alfonson sparda, Daurina-Miko, RossyStyles, Iseki Higuatari y a Lau

Lamento mucho la tardanza por eso quisiera decirles que intentare hacer los capítulos un poco más largos en recompensa, agradezco a los que les hayan dado follow y favorite a mi humilde fic. Sin más que decir.. que empiece la acción

**Capitulo anterior:**

Podía ver el gran complejo de casas, era tan tranquilo estar allí, el sueño estaba a punto de apoderarse de ella… **-plahss **se escuchó, Sarada se levantó del suelo con gran rapidez y se puso en posición de ataque **-¿Quién está ahí?**

_**Capítulo 4: Preocupación**_

Con extremo cuidado se acercó al lugar de donde creyó escuchar el ruido, vio varias tablas dispersas por el suelo y otro tanto amontonados al lado de una de las casas que a simple vista se notaba que estaba por derrumbarse. Siguió caminando cuando escucho otro ruido. Giro todo su cuerpo y observo como las tablas se movían **-¿Quién está ahí? **Volvió a preguntar **–Miauuu! **Se escuchó, un gato negro salió de las tablas y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche. _-Soy una tonta pensó_. Pero también se alivió, era mejor que ese gato a que alguien los descubriera. Desarmo su posición de ataque y se dirigió a su lugar de descanso, antes de entrar a la casa miro nuevamente el cielo y la hermosa luna _Sera difícil pero debemos volver. _Se dijo mentalmente mientras cerraba los ojos, al abrirlos vio varios curvos atravesando el oscuro cielo.

Al entrar a la habitación vio a los hermanos Uzumakis abrazados o más bien vio como Boruto estrujaba a su hermana entre sus brazos y piernas, parecía un monito bebe sosteniéndose de su mama para no caerse **–jajajajaja **se rio en voz baja. Cuando logro calmarse volvió a recostarse y cerró los ojos para quedar profundamente dormida.

…..

La luz de un nuevo día se colaba por el ventanal de la habitación. Sarada aún estaba con sueño pero sabía que debían levantarse. Abrió los ojos perezosamente quería seguir durmiendo, sintió un aliento tibio del lado izquierdo, abrió los ojos por la impresión, sintió que alguien la abrazaba. Giro cuidadosamente su rostro y se encontró con la cara de Boruto muy cerca al suyo, se sonrojo por la cercanía, jama sabia tenido a alguien tan cerca y mucho menos a alguien que la abrazara, no sabía qué hacer. Volvió a mirarlo y noto que estaba babeando, una venita se le marco en la sien, ese idiota la estaba babeando! **– ¡Aléjate dobe! **Grito

Boruto se despertó de golpe al escuchar tremendo grito, el podre estaba soñando con un gran tazón de ramen, tan grande como el, el más grande que jamás allá imaginado. **– ¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué gritas?! **

**-¿Qué te sucede Sarada-chan?** Pregunto Himawari entrando a la habitación

**-¡Idiota me estas babeando! **Grito eufórica ya de pie al lado de par de tufones en los que dormían.

El rubio solo la vio y miro el tufon, se sonrojo de la vergüenza al notar una gran mancha en esta. **–Perdón! No fue mi intención!** Dijo avergonzado

**-Está bien pero ten cuidado, la próxima no te saldrá tan barato. **Lo amenazo, no quería entrar en detalles, no quería decirle que la estaba abrazando, eso solo la pondría en ridículo.

Luego del incidente los niños de dedicaron a acomodar todo lo que usaron y dejar el lugar como lo habían encontrado. Una vez terminada la tarea se sentaron en el suelo.

-**Oye Sarada ¿qué haremos ahora? **Pregunto el rubio.

**-Ahora que lo dices…** ambos ojiazul la miraban con atención **–debemos evitar todo contacto las personas que conocemos pero de este tiempo y sobre todo con nuestros padres, ¿notaron la actitud del Inuzuka-san?**

**-No, ¿Por qué lo preguntas Sarada?**

**-Que despistado eres y ¿así quieres ser un ninja? Estoy segura que Inuzuka-san sospecha de nosotros.**

**-¿Tío Kiba? ¿Por qué piensas eso Sarada-chan? **Pregunto la pequeña

**-Como saben el clan Inuzuka se especializa en el rastreo, estoy casi segura, ¡No! ¡Estoy segura que detecto algo de la esencia que nuestros padres! ¿Boruto no recuerdas la clase que nos dio Shino-sensei la semana pasada?**

**-Si, sobre que el olor o la esencia de cada persona es única y que no importa el tiempo, esta no muta. **

**-¡exacto! ¿Y recuerdas que fue lo que dijo? ¿Cómo podíamos camuflar muestro olor para no ser detectados?**

**-¡Por supuesto que lo recuerdo! **Respondió formando una sonrisa zorruna en su rostro.

**\- entonces ¿tenemos que hacer desaparecer nuestro olor para que no sospechen de nosotros? **Pregunto la pequeña ojiazul al comprender algo de la charla de su hermano y Sarada

**-Tenemos que tratar de camuflar nuestro olor y borrar toda esencia que no sea la nuestra de nuestras prendas, como por ejemplo, Himawari puede que tengas el olor de tu medre ya que tu estas con ella casi siempre. **Respondió la azabache **–No perdamos más tiempo, mientras más rápido lo hagamos el peligro de ser descubiertos disminuye.**

Ya dirigiéndose a la salida de la Villa Uchiha Sarada se detiene su andar y gira para encarar a Boruto y Himawari que iban detrás de ella.

**-¿Ahora que sucede, Sarada-onechan?**

**-Chicos…ahora que me acuerdo, nosotros tenemos una misión**. Dijo la pelinegra

**-¿A qué te refieres Sarada? ¿Qué misión?** Pregunto el rubio.

**-Nuestra misión es encontrar el libro para volver a nuestro tiempo y no cambiar el pasado**. Dijo con toda seriedad. **–Si cambiamos algo no sabemos que nos esperaría si volvemos.**

**-Hai **respondieron los dos ojiazul.

…..

Ya caminando por la aldea, se dirigían hacia algún puesto de comida, eran niños y como todo niño debían alimentarse adecuadamente para obtener energías durante el día… eso era lo que le decía Hinata a Boruto y Himawari para que sus niños no comieran todo el día ramen junto a su padre. No es que a ella no le gustaran que comieran ese platillo era porque luego no querían comer sus verduras. Con esa escusa Boruto convenció a Sarada para pasar por un buen desayuno antes de poner en práctica lo que Shino-sensei les había enseñado en una de sus clases. Boruto quería ir a Ichiraku pero Sarada le decía que era peligroso y pondrían en riesgo su misión, iban tan concentrados en su discusión que no se dieron cuenta que a pocos metro de ellos se encontraba una de las personas que debían evitar ver.

Himawari la única que estaba atenta a lo que pasaba a su alrededor vio como el rubio de traje anaranjado se dirigía hacia ellos, recordó como su padre pequeño la defendió de ese hombre malo, se alegró de verlo pero cuando vio que tenía el ceño fruncido cambio de parecer y comenzó a preocuparse **-onii-chan mira quien viene, es papa!**

El rubio giro su rostro hacia la dirección en donde su hermana miraba y lo vio, venia enojado

**-¡Oye tu niño raro! ¡Me debes 25 yenes! **Grito Naruto a unos cuantos pasos de ellos

**-¡Hmp! ¡Yo no te debo nada dobe!** Le respondió Boruto sacando la lengua.

**-¡¿Que has dicho?!** Pregunto Naruto enfadado

Sarada ve que esa situación no iba a terminar bien lo último que le faltaba era que esos dos rubios atolondrados comiencen una pelea, decidida a terminar con el asunto se peso al frente de ellos pero una voz la distrajo y giro a ver a su dueña.

**-Po-…por favor…dejen de pelear.** Himawari estaba a punto de llorar, su rostro estaba rojo se notaba que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no largarse a llorar ahí mismo. A ella no le gustaba que su hermano se meta en problemas y mucho menos cuando su padre lo regañaba por su comportamiento. Aunque en ese tiempo su padre era un niño igual a su hermano nunca le gusto que la gente discutiera.

La azabache comenzó a preocuparse, no muy lejos de ellos vio que se encontraba Shino ,Kiba y Hinata, noto que Kiba los miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Eso solo confirmaba sus sospechas, si , Kiba sospechaba de ellos y necesitaba actuar de inmediato.

Sarada ve que es una oportunidad para hacer que Boruto huela igual a su padre y engañar al olfato de Kiba, se acerca lentamente hacia los rubios y finge que se tropieza y "accidentalmente" empuja a Boruto haciendo que este caiga encima de Naruto.

Naruto callo directo a un charco de agua. Se levantó todo mojado, si antes estaba enojado ahora estaba furioso. El solo iba a pedirle el dinero y luego irse a entrenar con su equipo pero ¿con qué cara lo van a ver? Además si quería causar una buena impresión a Sakura-chan no podía ir todo sucio.

Grande fue la sorpresa de Boruto cuando se vio el en suelo, no se dio cuenta cuando Naruto de un solo movimiento lo tumbo directo al charco donde él lo había hecho caer.

**-ahora estamos a mano pero aún me debes dinero, son 25 yenes**

**-¿Quién te crees para tirarme? **Ahora era Boruto quien estaba enfadado **-¡Escúchame bien viejo pequeño! Yo soy Boruto Uz… **_¡Rayos casi me delato solo! _**-¡Boruto! ¡Y seré un mejor ninja que mi padre, el héroe de la aldea! y si vuelves a tocarme no responderé de mis actos.**

**-¿a quién quieres engañar? Jamás te eh visto por aquí… ¡Todo lo que dices es mentira!**

Ambos rubios largaban chispas por los ojos, Boruto se levantó y se puso en posición de ataque, Naruto lo imito. Ninguno se movía esperando que el otro diera el primer ataque. Sarada agradecía que su plan allá funcionado pero se preocupó por que vio a Boruto realmente enojado. Himawari que solo observaba como su hermano y su papa pequeño estaban discutiendo no aguanto más y se largó a llorar. La azabache se percató del estado de la niña intento calmarla pero nada de lo que le decía parecía funcionar.

El par de Uzumakis ya habían empezado la pelea ambos lanzando y esquivando golpes. Perecían ajenos a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Tanto alboroto llamo la atención del equipo ocho, Hinata quien llevaba una bolsa de papel en las manos al ver a la niña que había visto antes en ese estado fue corriendo hacia ella. No conocía a la niña solo la había visto en dos ocasiones pero algo en ella le transmitía un sentimiento cálido que ni ella misma podía describir. Definitivamente no sabía pero algo dentro de ella decía que debía ir a confortarla. La vio arrodillada en el suelo diciendo que quería a su mama y a su amiga agachada diciéndole que se tranquilizara, no podía verla asi, se acercó y puso su mano sobre el hombro de la niña **-¿te encuentras bien? ¿Te lastimaste? **Pregunto la ojiperla

Himawari ve su madre pequeña y se lanza hacia ella abrazándola con fuerza **–mama **susurro.

Hinata no sabía qué hacer pero por puro instinto la envolvió en sus brazos. **-No llores ya verás que todo estará bien…**

Mientras tanto los rubios seguían peleando. Boruto era muy bueno peleando pero la determinación de Naruto no le dio tregua.

Kiba y Shino miraban silenciosamente todo el lio que estaban ocasionando, primero esos dos escandalosos arrogando golpes y luego la niña pequeña que solo lloraba pero lo que los impresiono fue la actitud de Hinata. Ella era su compañera desde hace algún tiempo pero con solo eso les basto para saber cómo era ella. Solía ser muy tímida, callada y reservada pero con mucha determinación. Ella solo corrió hacia la niña y la abrazo protectoramente.

Kiba ya no sabía que pensar, todo era tan confuso, porque la ¿niña olía tan parecido a Hinata? Comenzó a dudar, al parecer Hinata si conocía a la niña esa era la única respuesta que encontraba a su incógnita.

Himawari seguía llorando pero no como antes, se había calmado y ahora solo se mantenía abrasada a Hinata, los abrazos de su madre siempre la confortaban. La pequeña niña se separa un poco y gira la cabeza y ve que su hermano seguía peleando **-No…no me gusta que mi hermano y mi…-**

**-Toma, espero que te guste lo hice yo.** Interrumpió Hinata a la pequeña dándole un pan de canela. Ella los había horneado la noche pasada para compartirlas junto a sus compañeros de equipo.

**-Gra…¡gracias!**. Hablo la niña, mientras se limpiaba los rastros de lágrimas en su rostro.

Sarada se queda observándolas por unos segundos, desvía su mirada y ve a Shino y a kiba, pero este estaba mirándolos de una forma rara trabajo echo pensó Seguro ya está confundido La pelinegra se queda observándolo hasta que escucha una voz.

**-¡Oye Naruto!¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡Llegaremos tarde, Kakashi-sensei tiene algo que decirnos!** Dijo la vos que le parecía familia a Sarada.

Al voltear, la pelinegra miro a ver a esa persona, tenía el pelo largo de color rosa y un vestido rojo que le quedaba muy lindo. Pero ella no venía sola, venía con un acompañante.

**-¡Oye!¡¿Qué rayos haces?! ** Dijo la pelirosa con cara de sorprendida.

Al escuchar a su compañera de equipo Naruto se tensó y dejo de luchar Sa..Sakura-chan pensó **-¡Ah! Sakura-chan…etto.. **Dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca nerviosamente.

**-Dobe como siempre.** Dice el pelinegro

**-¿Qué has dicho?** Reclama el rubio poniéndose al frente de él señalándole con un puño cerca de su rostro en forma de amenaza.

Al ver la escena, Sarada puede reconocer que la pelirosa y el pelinegro son sus padres de este tiempo ¡No puede ser! Esto no tiene que estar sucediendo Ella raciona y se dirige directo hacia Boruto que estaba mirando desconcertado. Hace unos segundos estaba luchando muy animadamente contra su viejo pero al escuchar a la niña de cabello rosa se congelo y se olvidó por completo de él.

**-Boruto tenemos que irnos**. Habla la muchacha en voz baja.

El rubio sin darle importancia sigue discutiendo con Naruto **-¡Oye no me ignores!** Naruto se acerca nuevamente a Boruto pero no se dio cuenta que la pelirosa se ubicó detrás de él.

**-Naruto deja de pelear y vámonos. Ya nos retrasaste demasiado. **Le reclamo Sakura

Los dos rubios nuevamente cruzaron miradas sacando chispas de ellas. Sarada y Sakura al verse ignoradas se les marco una venita en la frente. Hinata que hasta el momento estaba concentrada en Himawari se sonrojo al darse cuenta de la presencia de su rubio adorado que hasta entonces lo había ignorado por completo.

Naruto y Boruto sienten una presencia maligna detrás de ellos, los dos giran la cabeza.

**-¡SHANNARO!.** Dicen las dos muchachas al mismo tiempo al golpear a ambos rubios. Las dos al darse cuenta que actuaron de la misma forma cruzaron miradas y se quedaron así sin cruzar palabras, solo mirándose fijamente.

**-¡Auch! Eso duele Sarada!**

**-¡Te lo mereces por no escucharme!** Dice la pelinegra enojada.

**-Onii-chan…¿estás bien?** Habla la peliazul acercándose a Boruto.

Este no es el momento de hablar Sarada sujeta rápidamente a Himawari de la mano y a Boruto de su campera y se va arrastrando a ambos en otra dirección a la que se encontraban el resto de los involucrados.

**-¿Quién era esa muchacha?** Preguntó la pelirosa.

**-¡hmp!…no sé quiénes eran pero ese chico aun me las debe..!.**Dijo el rubio

**-¡Tu cállate y vámonos que llegaremos tarde! **Dice Sakura enojada agarrando a Naruto de la oreja.

**-¡Auch! ¡Sakura-chan eso duele!**

Sakura se dirige hacia Sasuke, cuando ve que Sasuke estaba muy serio, era común verlo serio pero esta vez estaba muy pensativo como si tratara de entender algo **-Sasuke…¿Qué te sucede?** Dice la pelirosa parada al frente de él.

**-No sucede nada, vámonos.** Dice Sasuke dándole la espalda a sakura.

**-¡Muy bien!** Dice la pelirosa con una gran sonrisa.

….

Sarada llega a un lugar en donde ve que no hay nadie y suelta a Boruto y Himawari.

**-¿Qué te sucede Sarada?** Exclama el rubio.

**-¡No sucede nada! ¡Baka! **Habla Sarada cruzando los brazos.

**-¡¿Entonces porque me sujetaste así?!** Pregunto el rubio pero no recibió respuesta. Sarada lo estaba ignorando.

**-¿Qué te sucede Sarada-onechan?** Dice Himawari poniéndose al frente de ella.

La Pelinegra ve a la pequeña y le da una sonrisa, se agacha y acaricia le cabello, mostrándole una sonrisa para que no se preocupara. **–¿Himawari te gustan las aguas termales?**

**-¡Ah!..¡Me encantan Sarada-onechan!** Habla la peliazul dándole una sonrisa.

**-¡Bien iremos a las aguas termales!…este es tu regalo por haber portado bien**. La azabache se levanta lentamente. **-Fue bueno que hayas abrazado a tu mama, eso nos ayudó a despistar a Kiba-san. **

**-¡¿Enserio Sarada-onechan?! **Pregunto la pequeña con brillos en los ojos.

**-¡Si claro!**

**-¿Y yo que Sarada? ¡No estoy pintado!** Dice el rubio con cara achinada.

**-¡Tú te portaste mal! Cuando te advertí que debíamos irnos no me prestaste atención, sabes que nuestra misión es de extrema importancia.**

**-ya…ya..veo..pero..no fue mi intención el viejo me provocó. **Intento excusarse.

**-¿Qué sucede one-chan? **Dijo Himawari con una cara de preocupación.

**-Himawari…yo también te tengo un regalo… **Dice Boruto al darse cuenta que su hermana se estaba preocupando y como buen hermano mayor debía protegerla.

**-¡Ah!...¡¿Cuál es oni-chan?** pregunto la peliazul con alegría.

**-¡Te llevare en caballito! **El rubio se agacha para que la pequeña suba a su espalda y se va corriendo dejando sola a Sarada.

**-¡Oigan espérenme!**

Así se fueron los tres corriendo hacia las aguas termales que no quedaba tan lejos, pero…¿Qué estará sucediendo en el tiempo actual?

…

Sakura iba corriendo velozmente por los tejados de las casa de la aldea junto a Hinata rumbo a la torre del Hokage, cuando entran a la oficina ven a Naruto con pilas de documentos amontonados sobre el escritorio. Naruto al escuchar el portazo en su oficina aparta la mirada de los documentos pero lo que ve no lo tranquilizo.

**-¡Naruto-kun, no encuentro a nuestros hijos!** Dice Hinata agitada con los ojos rojos, evidencia de que había llorado.

**-¡¿Qué sucedió Hinata?!** El séptimo se levantó de su escritorio y se dirigió hacia su esposa.

**-Naruto ni tus hijos ni mi hija aparecen…** esta vez hablo Sakura. Estaba parada junto a Hinata con el rostro bajo, temblaba, no estaba bien solo bastaba ver como apretaba sus puños en un intento de no largarse a llorar.

**-¿Qué es lo que paso, sakura? **Pregunto el rubio.

**-Bueno veras Naruto…**

**-Flash Back-**

Sakura y Hinata, estaban saliendo de la reunión que habían tenido hace un momento.

**-Sakura-chan, me voy hacer las compras para la cena de esta noche, te veo después, adiós**. Se despidió la ojiperla.

**-Adiós Hinata. **Le respondió con una sonrisa. Sakura se dirigió hacia su casa, cuando llego saco las llaves y entro,se sacó los zapatos y los puso en la entrada, como era de costumbre

**-¡Sarada, estoy en casa!** Anuncio la pelirosa, al no recibir repuesta se preocupó. Usualmente cuando llegaba su hija la recibía con un abrazo. **-¡Sarada ya estoy en casa cariño! **Volvió a gritar _esto es raro ella no llega tarde a casa_ pensó.

**-¿Sarada estas en casa…? **Subió al cuarto de su hija y ve que no hay nadie, empieza a entrar en pánico y baja de las escalera para ver si está en el living **-¡Sarada! **Vuelve a gritar,ve que no hay nadie, su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido por la desesperación. Estaba muy preocupada por su niña ella no desaparecería sin decir nada, recordó cuando destrozo la casa hace unos meses antes que Sasuke regresara a la aldea, Sarada se quedó con los Uzumakis durante un tiempo mientras se recuperaba y arreglaba el tema del alquiler _debe estar con ellos _intento calmarse pero algo dentro de ella le decía que no era así.

…

Hinata terminaba de hacer sus compras, tenía una gran sonrisa porque había comprado todo lo necesario para preparar ramen para sus hijos y para Naruto, sus niños amaban el ramen a igual que su padre, era su comida favorita, se podría decir que de toda la familia. El sol ya se estaba ocultando por lo que dedujo que sus pequeños ya estarían en casa y Naruto se retrasaría un poco por los papeles que le dejo Shikamaru pero llegaría a la hora de cenar, poco a poco se acercaba a su residencia pero algo la preocupo… las luces estaban apagadas, trato de no preocuparse seguro estaban en la sala jugando o haciendo sus deberes. Luego de batallar con las bolsas del mercado y las llaves de la puerta logro ingresar a su tan hermoso hogar, pero una vez más la preocupación la invadió su casa estaba en absoluto silencio. **-¡Himawari-chan, Boruto-kun… estoy en casa!** No hubo respuesta, se dirigió a la cocina para dejar sus compras, y sin dudarlo subió por escaleras rumbo a las habitaciones de sus hijos. Entra el cuarto de Himawari pero ve que no hay nadie, su corazón comenzó a bombear con rapidez, luego entra al cuarto de Boruto y también ve que no había nadie, na sabia porque, era como un sexto sentido de madre que le decía que sus hijos no estaban bien. Lo busco por toda la casa incluso en el cuarto matrimonial pero nada, no se dio cuenta cuando pero su rostro ya estaba empañado de lágrimas. _Dónde están mis niños? ¿Porque no están en casa?... tengo que ebuscarlos _Dispuesta a ir en busca de sus pequeños salió de su casa pero ni bien dio un paso fuera de ella llego Sakura muy agitada.

**-Sakura-chan… ¿Qué sucede?** Pregunto Hinata temiendo lo peor.

**-Hinata… ¿Sara…. Sarada… esta… contigo?**

**-¡No puede ser! ¿Sarada-chan tampoco no aparece?** Dijo la peliazul sorprendida.

**-¡¿Acaso… te refieres a que tampoco aparece Boruto y Himawari..?!** Respondió Sakura aún más sorprendida.

**-Lo mejor es que le informemos a Naruto-kun sobre los niños, yo sé que son traviesos pero ellos no desaparecería hasta estas horas.**

**-¡Vamos Hinata no hay que perder tiempo!**

**-¡Hai!**

**\- Fin del flash Back -**

**-Naruto-kun… **

Naruto dirige la mirada hacia Hinata y ve que estaba demasiado deprimida.

**-Y si algo le pasó a mis niños….y si los secuestraron…yo….yo no…sabría qué hacer, ellos son mi vida. Esto es mi culpa por haberlos dejado solos.** Hinata no pudo más y se desplomo de rodillas en el suelo, trataba de ocultar sus lágrimas tapándose la cara con ambas manos pero era inútil sus sollozos eran fuertes.

**-¡Hinata!** El rubio se arrodillo junto a su esposa y en acto protector la abrazo fuertemente, ella al sentir su abrazo levanto la cabeza y miro sus ojos azules que solo transmitían amor hacia ella. El aprovecho el momento y le dio un beso en la frente **– No te culpes mi amor, no fue tu culpa tu eres una excelente madre. Donde sea que estén ellos estarán bien, sabes que Boruto protegería a Himawari de cualquier cosa, además ellos son muy fuertes… como tú.**

Ella asintió **-Gracias, Naruto-kun… **Se levantó limpiándose las lágrimas pero con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Se sentía mejor luego de escuchar las palabras de apoyo de su marido, miro hacia un lado y vio que Sakura también necesitaba apoyo emocional, ella sabía muy bien lo que estaba sufriendo ambas estaban preocupadas por sus hijos, Sasuke no se encontraba en Konoha así que ella sería su apoyo después de todo no por nada era su amiga. Se acercó y la brazo **–Los encontraremos Sakura-chan **afirmo la ojiperla.

**-Gracias Hinata **Respondió al abrazo con desesperación, necesitaba el apoyo de las personas que la querían **\- Estoy preocupada por Sarada, no sé qué aria si algo le pasara…**

**-Ellos estarán bien **Dijo el rubio abrazando a ambas, dándole confianza a la mujer que amaba y a su mejor amiga. Luego de unos minutos se separaron **–Escuchen chicas debemos actuar ahora ¿Hinata ya buscaron en otra parte? **

**-No, aun no, cuando nos dimos cuenta que no aparecían, Sakura-chan y vinimos directamente para aquí.**

**-¡Bien!, deben andar en algún lugar… ¿Sakura me harías el favor de llamar a Shikamaru? Necesito que comunique con los cazadores especialistas ANBU para que busquen en otras partes.**

**-¡Enseguida Naruto!** Dijo la peligrosa mientras desaparecía por los pasillos.

**-Naruto-kun, yo iré a la casa de mi padre, las habilidades de mi clan nos ayudara para la búsqueda.**

…

Hinata corrió como nunca antes, no podía perder tiempo, diviso su casa y sin dar tiempo para que la anunciaran al jefe del clan entro Saltando por los tejados, aterrizo en el patio de la casa principal, ya no existían tantas distinciones entre ambas ramas pero aun conservaban la división de las casas. La primera persona que vio fue a Hanabi, estaba caminando por uno de los pasillos. Hinata se acerca a su hermana muy agitada

**-¡¿One-chan, que sucedió?! ¡¿Por qué estas así?!** Pregunto Hanabi con preocupación.

**-Hanabi…¿Dónde…donde esta papa..?** Logro preguntar recuperando un poco de aire.

**-Papa está en una reunión ahora… ¿Qué te sucedió?**

**-Mis hijos no aparecen, Hanabi**.

La ojiperla menor la vio con asombro, no podía ser cierto, sus adorados sobrinos no podían estar desaparecidos **-Ven conmigo te llevare hacia donde esta papa.**

**-Gracias Hanabi.**

Las dos hermanas se dirigen hacia el salón de juntas, su padre se enojaría por interrumpir pero esto era realmente importante. Hanabi y Hinata entran a la sala interrumpiendo a su padre justo cuando este estaba hablando. **-Hanabi, Hinata que les dije sobre**… pero fue interrumpido por Hinata.

**-¡Padre, necesito de su ayuda!¡Mis hijos no aparecen!** Todos se quedaron mudos ante la interrupción de la primogénita de Hiashi

**-¡¿Qué has dicho Hinata?! **Pregunto incrédulo de lo que acababa de escuchar

**-Necesito que me ayuden a buscar a mis niños por favor**. Volvió a repetir la peliazul haciendo una reverencia a todos los presentes.

**-No necesitas pedirlo hija es un deber buscarlos, aunque no sean Hyugas puros siguen siendo de la familia… ¡Necesito que busquen a mis nietos!¡¿Entendieron?! **Dijo Hiashi dirigiéndose al resto de los que estaban ahí.

**-¡Hai!¡Hiashi-sama! **Todos se levantaron y se marcharon de la sala con la intención de llamar a los ninjas del clan para empezar con la búsqueda.

**-Todo está bien Hinata, ya verás que aparecerán…** dijo Hiashi abrazando a su hija mayor

**-Gracias padre…**

_Continuara…._


	5. Capítulo 5: La Búsqueda

**Quiero pedir mil disculpas a todos por la tardanza, tuve un bloqueo y no sabía cómo seguir con el flujo de la historia ¡Pero ya estoy de vuelta!**

**¿Alguien mas esta emocionado con la película de Boruto? ¡Ya quiero ver a la nueva generación en acción!**

**Gracias por sus Reviews a Davaru, Nuharoo , Iseki Higuatari, Juvia LF y Neko uchiha x3…Muchas gracias por los comentarios y nuevamente perdón por la tardanza…XD **

**.**

DISCLAIMER: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO ES MÍO, LE PERTENECE A KISHIMOTO-SENSEI. SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA CREAR UNA FANTÁSTICA HISTORIA SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Necesito que me ayuden a buscar a mis niños por favor**. Volvió a repetir la peliazul haciendo una reverencia a todos los presentes.

**-No necesitas pedirlo hija es un deber buscarlos, aunque no sean Hyugas puros siguen siendo de la familia… ¡Necesito que busquen a mis nietos!¡¿Entendieron?! **Dijo Hiashi dirigiéndose al resto de los que estaban ahí.

**-¡Hai!¡Hiashi-sama! **Todos se levantaron y se marcharon de la sala con la intención de llamar a los ninjas del clan para empezar con la búsqueda.

**-Todo está bien Hinata, ya verás que aparecerán…** dijo Hiashi abrazando a su hija mayor

**-Gracias padre…**

**Capítulo 5: La Búsqueda**

Naruto se dirigía rápidamente hacia las Fuerzas Especiales ANBU para dar información sobre los desaparecidos. Al llegar apareció un anbu al frente de él.

**-¿Qué sucede hokage-sama?** Pregunto el anbu

**-¡Necesito que informes a los demás que Sarada Uchiha, Boruto Uzumaki y Himawari Uzumaki están desaparecidos! ¡También llamen a Ino Yamanaka, Sai y Choji Akimichi e infórmenles que es una misión secreta, necesito extrema discreción sobre este asunto, nadie debe enterarse!** Dijo el rubio en el tono más tranquilo que pudo, tratando de ocultar su desesperación.

**-¡Entendido Lord Hokage!** Dijo el anbu desapareciendo

_ ¡Muy bien!, ahora necesito saber si Hinata les informo a los de su clan_ se dijo el rubio mientras desaparecía.

…

Hinata salía de la Villa Hyuga, y se dirigía hacia la torre del hokage para a informarle a su marido que su clan ya estaban en plan de búsqueda, justo vio como un rayo amarillo se cruzó en su camino, al ver la cabellera rubia arrodillado frente a ella se dio cuenta que era Naruto, él se levantó y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa **-¿Ya les informaste Hinata?** Pregunto Naruto

**-Sí, ahora mismo todo el clan está buscándolos Naruto-kun; mi padre y Hanabi inclusive**

**-Bien**. Naruto levanto la mirada para contemplar el cielo, ya estaba oscureciendo, debían darse prisa no podrían perder el tiempo al volver la vista hacia su mujer ella mirada hacia el suelo. La observo, sabía que estaba deprimida, la tomo del meton para que levantara la mirada y lo observara justo a su rostro **-Hinata, veras que los encontraremos datebayo.**

**-Naruto-kun…**

**-Bueno…tú sabes que ellos son nuestros niños, hijos del Hokage y la princesa Hyuga, jeje… además con los entrenamientos de tu padre y los tuyos Boruto es capaz de proteger a Himawari.**

**-Tienes razón… **Hinata sabía Naruto trataba de animarla, él siempre fue así_ tiene razón tengo que confiar mis hijos, después de todo son hijos de Naruto y míos _Una sonrisa se le formo en el rostro al ver su amado al frente suyo, se observan fijamente y poco a poco sus rostros se iban acercando.

**-Naruto-kun…**

**-Hinata…**

**-¡Hmp!..Emm... ¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?** Dijo un pelinegro al lado de Naruto.

El rubio y la ojiperla se separaron y Naruto empezó a toser, sabían quién era, esa voz le pertenecía a Shikamaru.

**-¿Se puede saber que estaban haciendo**? Pregunto Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa

**-Sa…sakura-chan…veras nosotros…No…estábamos haciendo nada**. Dijo la peliazul abochornada, _no todos los días estas protagonizando una escena romántica, apunto de besar a tu marido y eres interrumpida por el consejero del Hokage y tu amiga. Anuqué si me pongo a pensar no es la primera vez que Shikamaru nos interrumpe pero con Sakura me da pena _ Pensó

-**Bueno eso no importa ahora**-dijo el rubio dirigiéndole una mirada asesina al Nara

**-Oye aquí no hay una puesta para llamar y pedir permiso para pasar.**

Naruto simplemente ignoro su reclamo, aunque no lo admitiera el Nara tenía razón **\- Sakura-chan, Shikamaru ¿pudieron encontrar algo?**

**-No, Naruto no encontramos nada, ni siquiera una pista**. Respondió la pelirosa con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

**-Ya veo, yo ya e informado a las fuerzas especiales anbus que empiecen la búsqueda y Hinata ya informo a su padre para que el clan Hyuga colabore con la búsqueda. Recuerden tomar esto con extremo cuidado no podemos dejar que toda la aldea se enteren por lo menos por ahora, podría generar paranoia colectiva y todos estarían a la defensiva, sobre todo los civiles. Esto se convertiría en un caos.** Hablo Naruto con sinceridad

**-¡Hai!-**Afirmaron todos.

…..

En la mañana siguiente en específico en la casa del clan Nara, Shikada bajaba las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina, era raro tanto silencio, usualmente su madre estaría regañándolo por dormir tanto y apurándolo para que termine su desayuno. Se dirigió al living para ver si estaban sus padres, cuando llego tampoco estaban ellos, así que se fue a su cuarto para vestirse e irse a la academia. Volvió a bajar las escaleras y decidió dar un último vistazo en el living, en la cocina y en el cuarto de sus padres, pero no había nadie, _¿Dónde estarán mis padres?¿A dónde habrán ido y porque no regresaron? _decido ignorarlo porque era muy problemático y se dirigió camino hacia la Academia.

….

El pequeño Nara iba en camino a la academia, al llegar se encontró con sus dos compañeros de banco. Saludo a Inojin y a Chouchou y los tres ingresaron. Las horas pasaron y la hora del receso llego y shikada se acercó a sus compañeros.** \- Chicos necesito hablar con ustedes…síganme-** sus dos compañeros se miraron, levantaron la ceja preguntándose ¿Qué es lo que quería decir? Sin más siguieron al niño de coleta. Shikada llevo a sus compañeros al patio en un sector en donde no había nadie, se detuvo y dio media vuelta para mirar a sus compañeros.

**-¿Qué sucede Shikada**? Pregunto el rubio.

**-¿No han notado algo extraño…?** Dijo el pelinegro

**-Bueno, ahora que lo dices… anoche note mucha actividad, mi padre me dijo que probablemente er**

**an anbus pero que no debía preocuparme, ¿Por qué lo dices?** Respondió Inojin.

**-Bueno verán ayer a la noche…**

**-Flash Back-**

En la casa del clan Nara, Shikamaru estaba recostado en el suelo en el patio de si casa observando el atardecer, cuándo una mujer rubia se acercaba, se sentó al lado de él y lo miro con una mueca de fastidio en la cara

**-¡Oye Shikamaru! Deberías hacer algo, siempre estás en casa y no haces nada.** Dijo la rubia.

**-¿Qué quieres que haga?, acabo de llegar de una misión y tú me regañas, por lo menos déjame descansar mujer**. Hablo Shikamaru cerrando los ojos.

**-Si pero...**

**-¡Tock tock tock!** Se escuchó desde la entrada principal. Le pelinegro y la rubia se levantaron y fueron a ver quién era la persona que toco la puerta, justo en ese momento fue cuando Shikada salía de su cuarto y bajaba por la escales fue que escucho a sus padres conversando con alguien, curioso como muy pocas veces se acercó y se escondió para ver que sucedía, entendió que necesitaban a sus padres pero no sabía para qué.

**-Shikada sé que estás ahí, sal por favor.** Dijo Temari

Al descubierto por su madre Shikada no tuvo más opción que revelar su escondite y salir de bajo de las escaleras y se acercó a su Temari.

**-Shikada vas a quedarte solo por unas horas, tu padre y yo tenemos que salir.** Dijo Temari acariciándole la cabeza.

**-¿A dónde irán? **Le pregunto shikada a su madre.

**-Shikada, eso no te lo podemos decir.** Dijo Shikamaru

**-Está bien.** Hablo bajando la mirada

**-Bueno nos vamos cariño, si no llegamos solo ve a dormir ¿De acuerdo**? Dijo la rubia saliendo con Shikamaru sin esperar respuesta

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

**-Y eso fue lo que paso…**Dijo el niño de coleta

**-Así que a ti también te sucedió… **Comento chouchou tocándose el mentón.

**-¿A qué te refieres? **Dijo intrigado

**-Veras lo que sucedió fue que… -** Pero fue interrumpida.

**-Hola Inojin, shikada, Chouchou**. Dijo un muchacho.

**-¿Qué quieres Mistsuki? **Respondió Choucho un poco irritada por haber sido interrumpida.

**-¿Poe que tan agresiva?.. No importa, ¿solo quería preguntarles por si acaso han visto a Sarada o a Boruto?**

**-¿Eh?¿A qué te refieres con eso Mitsuki? **Pregunto el rubio

**-Verán, como de costumbre esta mañana me dirigí a la casa del Hokage, para que Boruto y yo vallamos juntos a la academia, pero cuando llegue toque la puerta y nadie me respondió, entonces me tome el atrevimiento de entrar pero cuando estuve adentro no se encontraba absolutamente nadie.**

**-¿Pero y Sarada? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella?** Dijo Choucho.

**-Lo mismo sucedió con Sarada.**

**-Entonces... Sarada también desapareció… **Dedujo la Akimichi

**-¿Que rayos está sucediendo?** Pregunto Inojin

**-Mmm…**

**-¿Qué sucede shikada? **Pregunto la niña

**-No sé ustedes pero esto me trae una mala pinta.** Dijo el pequeño pelinegro, colocando sus manos tras su nuca.

**-¿Y qué haremos?** Dijo el ojiazul.

**-Sera mejor que no nos preocupemos, ese es su problema no el nuestro.** Respondió shikada.

**-¡¿Qué estás diciendo Shikada?! ¿Acaso no te preocupas por ellos?... Sarada es mi amiga y no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados. **Respondió firmemente Chochou

**-Esta vez Chouchou tiene razón Shikada, por lo menos averigüemos lo que está pasando.** Dijo Inojin

**-¡Esta bien! Pero, si nos llegan a descubrir, ustedes se harán cargo.** Dijo el pelinegro.

**-Está bien, y tu Mitsuki ¿Nos ayudaras?** Pregunto Inojin

**-Claro, después de todo son mis compañeros.** Dijo el muchacho sonriendo.

**-Bien entonces, las únicas pistas que tenemos son que Sarada ni Boruto se encuentran en su casa…mmm-**Dijo tocándose el mentón **-…oye Mitsuki.**

**-Si ¿Qué sucede Shikada?**

**-Dijiste que en la casa de Boruto no se encontraba nadie ¿verdad?**

**-Si.**

**-¿Ni siquiera su hermana se encontraba?**

**-¡Ah te refieres a Himawari!, no tampoco estaba.**

**-¿Qué? ¿Himawari-chan tampoco se encontraba Mitsuki?**

**-Sí, eso fue raro, pero no había absolutamente nadie en su casa Inojin.**

**-Pobre Himawari-chan, de seguro debe estar asustada…**

**-¿Por qué te preocupas por la hermanita menor de Boruto?** pregunto la ojimiel con una sonrisa burlesca en su rostro

**-¡No sé qué te estas imaginando Chochou! ¡Ella solo es una niña! ¡Además es la única quien aprecia mi arte! **Dijo con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas.

**-JAJAJAAJAAJ … si claro...**

**-Basta de charla, mmm… no sé si sea correcto pero tengo una idea del posible problema… Al parecer Sarada, Boruto y Himawari están desaparecidos.**

**-¿Por qué piensas eso Shikada? **Pregunto la muchacha alertada

**-Bueno no es muy difícil deducirlo, ¿Por qué tanto movimiento por la noche? ¿Por qué nuestros padres fueron llamados con urgencia? Es evidente que es algo estrictamente relacionado con el Hokage… Además que Mitsuki no haya encontrado a nadie en la casa de Boruto me da a entender que es algo relacionado con los hermanos. **Todos los miraron sorprendidos **\- Ahora lo más importante es buscar pistas sobre ellos, así que será mejor que busquemos ahora. Mientras más rápido mejor.**

**-¿Eh? ¿Pero qué sucederá con la academia?**

**-No tenemos tiempo de pensar en eso Chouchou, si quieres encontrar a Sarada, será mejor que sea ahora, antes que nos descubran.**

**-Está bien. **

**-Bien, Vámonos.**

**-Sí.** Respondieron todos mientras se iban.

….

Ya habían pasado una hora desde que Shikada, Inojin, Chouchou y Mitsuki, se encontraban plan de búsqueda de pistas sobre el paradero de sus amigos.

**-¡Hay…!estoy cansada.**

**-Sí, yo también lo estoy**. Dijo el rubio

**-Al fin y al cabo no encontramos, ninguna pista Shikada.**

**-Lo se Mitsuki, ¡Rayos! ¿Dónde estarán?** Exclamo Shikada

El pequeño pelinegro tenía muchas interrogantes dentro de el _¿Por qué desaparecieron?¿y por qué justamente ellos? _a decir verdad él también estaba preocupado. Se quedaron unos segundos de silencio hasta que escucharon una voz preveniente cerca de ellos.

.

.

**-¿Qué sucedió Kito-kun?**

**-Saben, Nami y Yato ayer cuando estaba en el parque había tres niños que desaparecieron de la nada.**

**-¡¿Eh?!**

**-Eso es imposible Kito-kun.**

**-Te digo la verdad Nami, cuando yo estaba jugando a las escondidas y escuche gritos, cuando me fije era una chica que de anteojos y un chico rubio que se estaban peleando por un libro, también estaba una niña pequeña y de pronto vi una mujer corriendo hacia ellos y una luz muy fuerte apareció, luego ellos ya no estaban. Una mujer corrió hasta el lugar y levanto el libro, yo me fui corriendo ¡Esa mujer los desapareció! ¡Era una bruja!**

**-¡No puede ser Kito, las brujas no existen!…**

.

.

**-Oigan, les puedo hacer una pregunta.** Hablo shikada parándose atrás de ellos

**-¿Eh? **Los tres niños se dieron media vuelta y vieron a cuatro chicos muy cerca de ellos.

_**Continuara…**_

Mitsuki


	6. Capítulo 6: Desastre en el sauna

** Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto es mío, le pertenece a kishimoto-sensei. Solo los utilizo para crear una fantástica historia sin fines de lucro.**

.

.

.

**Capitulo anterior**:

El pequeño pelinegro tenía muchas interrogantes _¿Por qué desaparecieron?¿y por qué justamente ellos? _a decir verdad él también estaba preocupado. Se quedaron unos segundos de silencio hasta que escucharon una voz.

.

**-¿Qué sucedió Kito-kun?**

**-Saben, Nami y Yato ayer cuando estaba en el parque había tres niños que desaparecieron de la nada.**

**-¡¿Eh?!**

**-Eso es imposible Kito-kun.**

**-Te digo la verdad Nami, cuando yo estaba jugando a las escondidas y escuche gritos, cuando me fije era una chica que de anteojos y un chico rubio que se estaban peleando por un libro, también estaba una niña pequeña y de pronto vi una mujer corriendo hacia ellos y una luz muy fuerte apareció, luego ellos ya no estaban. Una mujer corrió hasta el lugar y levanto el libro, yo me fui corriendo ¡Esa mujer los desapareció! ¡Era una bruja!**

**-¡No puede ser Kito, las brujas no existen!…**

.

.

**-Oigan, les puedo hacer una pregunta.** Hablo Shikadai parándose atrás de ellos

**-¿Eh? **Los tres niños se dieron media vuelta y vieron a cuatro chicos muy cerca de ellos.

**Capítulo 6:**

Tiempo Pasado

Al día siguiente Boruto, Sarada y Himawari, estaban recorriendo la aldea de la hoja sin un rumbo fijo, están disfrutando de la caminata, a decir verdad esto se le podría llamar como un paseo entre amigos. De pronto el pequeño rubio toco su mejilla y empezó a frotarla, mientras la peliazul lo miraba.

**-¡Auch!**

**-¿Onii-chan te sigue doliendo?**

**-Etto…maso menos Hima-chan**

**-Mmm…onii-chan si no quieres ganarte otro golpe de Sarada-chan, no vuelvas hacer eso.**

**-Mmm…!, pero que yo no fui Dattebasa!**

**-Si seguro, si eras el único que estaba ahí**. Dijo la azabache, que se encontraba al frente de los Uzumakis mientras caminaba.

**-Que yo no fui Sarada, fue ese viejo pervertido que se escapó al haber escuchado sus voces, yo solo estaba protegiéndolas.** Dijo el ojiazul indignado.

**-Como si fuera verdad.**

*Flash Back*

Cuando los tres pequeños llegaron al sauna Boruto y Himawari entraron con emoción, ya que nunca habían ido a un lugar así, Sarada tampoco había ido a un sauna, también era la primera vez de que iba a un lugar y al igual que el par de atolondrados ella también estaba emocionada pero sabía disimular su emoción. Al entrar los tres se juntaron para tener una pequeña charla.

**-¡Ah…! ¡qué lindo que es este lugar!-** Dijo la pequeña Himawari.

**-¿verdad Himawari? ¡Ven vamos a divertirnos!-** Dijo Boruto sonriendo.

**-Oye Boruto, los baños son separados, tendremos que sepáranos. Yo me iré con Himawari al de mujeres y tú te iras solo al de hombres.**

**-No lo sabía… Claro, pero cuida a Hima**

**-Onii-chan, nos vemos después-** La peliazul se despidió de su hermano con la mano.

**-Si, Hima-** Dijo el pequeño rubio entrando al sauna de hombres.

Boruto ingreso al vestidor de hombres y empezó a desvestirse metió su ropa en un canasto, solo que desordenado (igual al padre) y se colocó una toalla en la cintura, camino hasta el baño de sauna. Lo primero que sintió fue el cambio de temperatura, el vapor abundaba en el aire y pudo ver un pequeño estanque de agua, no había muchas personas, pero aun así estaba contento, se retiró la toalla y entro a las aguas.

**-¡Hay…! Qué lindo, por fin puedo relajarme-** cerro los ojos para disfrutar del agua

…

Por otra parte, Sarada y Himawari estaban igual que Boruto solo que en su baño habían bastantes mujeres.

**-¡Es tan refrescante!**

**-Verdad que si-** dijo la peliazul dedicándole una sonrisa tímida **-ahora que lo veo, Sarada-chan sabes, tevés muy linda sin lentes-**

**-¿Eh?¿en serio Himawari?**

**-Si, creo que si mi onii-chan te viera sin lentes se sonrojaría, incluso podría enamorarse- **

**-Q-q-que dices Himawari, eso es imposible**\- respondió la pelinegra sonrojándose por el atrevido comentario.

**-Tranquila, solo bromeaba Sarada-chan, pero de verdad te ves linda así, tus ojos se ven más grandes y resaltan-**

**-G-gracias- **Dijo Sarada un poco apenada.

…

Boruto, estaba tan relajado, que ni siquiera pensaba, estaba tan metido en su mundo que no le importaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor, hasta que escucho unas risas **-je…jeje-** era una risa molesta y se escuchaba afuera del sauna, el abrió sus ojos fastidiado pero no había nadie **-jeje...son tan lindas-** se volvió a escuchar pero en un tono bajo, de pronto el pequeño rubio se dio cuenta que no era su imaginación **-¿Qué fueron esos ruidos?¿Acaso es…-** y en un instante, el ojiazul salió de las aguas y rápidamente tomo su toalla colocándosela en la cintura y salió del sauna para enfrentar al sujeto -_Es eso, no puedo estar equivocado…_\- pensó, al salir de la tienda, semidesnudo pudo ver que había un hombre canoso parado en un…¿sapo?, aunque no lo creyera, esa persona estaba parada en un sapo y traía un pergamino enorme en su espalda, se quedó sorprendido por unos momentos, hasta que el muchacho volvió a la normalidad.

**-¡Oye tú!¡Viejo pervertido!¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- **Dijo el pequeño con una furia.

**-¿Eh?-** exclamo el peliblanco volteando **-¡Calla nos descubrirán!-** Dijo silenciando al pequeño desde el sapo.

**-¿Quién es usted?-**

**\- Me agrada que preguntes-** Dijo dándose vuelta para ver al muchacho **-soy el ermitaño de la montaña Myōboku-** Dijo haciendo una pose encima del sapo **-ese soy yo el sabio de la montaña del sapo.**

**-Usted es solo un viejo cochino.**

**-¿Viejo, cochino?-**

**-¿¡De todas formas que está haciendo, acaso está espiando a las muchachas de aquí!? ¡¿Cómo se atreve?!**

\- **No las estoy espiando pequeño mentiroso**. Dijo el peliblanco señalando con el puño a centímetros de su rostro.

**-Sí, seguro y yo me chupo el dedo, lo único que hace usted es espiar a las señoritas del baño, ¿no es así?**

Del otro lado del muro del sauna, las muchachas al escuchar los gritos de Boruto, salieron alteradas e indignadas **-¡hay un pervertido espiando!-** es lo que decían las muchachas mientras salían.

**-Sa Sarada-chan, esa no e- es la voz de m- mi…**.Dijo la ojiazul tartamudeando.

**-Si Himawari-**le respondió mientras un aura de oscura que emanaba maldad y prometía mil años de dolor salía de su cuerpo, haciendo que su cabello se levantara-**Lo siento Himawari, pero…no tengo más opción**. Dijo retirándose del lugar con una bata puesta.

**-E-espera Sarada-chan**

…

**-Esto se va a poner feo, creo que por hoy mi trabajo está hecho, bien muchacho te dejo el resto**. Dijo el ojinegro ganándole un ojo y desapareciendo en una nube de polvo.

**-Pero que….-** Antes de terminar la frase fue interrumpido.

**-¿Así que tú eras el bribón que nos estaba espiando verdad?** Dijo una muchacha que se encontraba detrás de Boruto que más que una pregunta sonó a una afirmación.

Al voltear, el pequeño ojiazul pudo sentir la maldad que emanaba de las muchachas y no era para más, él sabía lo que ellas pensaban pero entro en pánico al ver a Sarada, su cabello se levantara, por el aura oscura superaba por kilómetros al resto.

**-S….sa…sara….Sarada…?-**no pudo evitar tartamudear.

**-Boruto…**-se truena los dedos**\- ¿qué rayos estabas haciendo? Bastardo..- **su voz era amenazadora.

**-¡S-sarada p-pudo explicártelo!- **estaba alterado.

**-No tienes nada que explicarme…- **dijo acercándose a él.

**-¡S-Sarada déjame expli…!- **dijo alejándose de ella. El resto de las muchachas al ver la situación dejaron que siga su curso. Después de todo se trataba de un niño y no podrían golpear a un niño.

**-¡Esto, lo pagaras muy caro…Boruto!- **lo señalo con el puño cerrado y firme **\- ¡SHANNAROO..!**

…

Después de la "gran golpiza" de Boruto, y las disculpas a las muchachas que estaban enfadadas, volvieron al sauna y se pusieron nuevamente la ropa que llevaban, al parecer no fue un "gran sauna" como ellos esperaban, desafortunadamente tubo que resultar así por la culpa de alguien. Al salir del sauna, Boruto se adelantó mientras pasaba, al lado de Himawari y Sarada, hasta que ellas…

**-Onii-chan…-** dijo meneando la nariz de una lado al otro.

**-eh?-** se voltea **-¿qué sucede Himawari?-** Pregunto mirándola.

**-Oye Boruto, ¿no sientes ese olor apestoso?-** la azabache fijo su mirada al rubio para darle a entender que él era el causante.

**-¿Eh?-**no sabía a qué se refería, pero la mirada penetrante que le dio fue suficiente para unir las piezas del rompecabezas. Alzo un brazo y olio su axila. En realidad él estaba limpio pero su ropa era otra historia **\- es verdad- **respondió sin importancia, solo era ropa

**-¡Y lo dices con semejante tranquilidad!- **se cruzó de brazos **-oye harás que me desmaye si sigo oliendo tu…- **fue interrumpida

**\- tú también hueles mal Sarada-chan-**

**-¡¿Eh?...n-no puede ser-** dijo mirándose así misma

**-Jeje-**Boruto apoyo su mano en el hombro de la azabache **\- hay que conseguir ropa nueva, Sarada**\- dijo mientras la miraba con una sonrisa brillante, tan similar a la de su padre.

Sarada se sonrojo y aparto la mirada para que no lo viera**-S-si, tienes razón-**

**-¿Eh?-**el no comprendió su actitud y trato de ver su rostro mientras se acercaba a ella invadiendo su espacio personal **-Sarada este bien?-**

**-N-nada baka!-** exclamo junto a un manotazo a la mano de Boruto que aún se encontraba en su hombro **-V-vamos a buscar ropa-**dijo caminando a paso rápido.

**-O-oye, Sarada!-**dijo siguiéndola **–Vamos Hima no te quedes atrás-**

**-Si-** asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y siguió a su hermano **\- ¡Sarada-onechan espéranos!-**

Caminaron unos momentos sin saber qué hacer, no podían entrar a una tienda y solamente comprar nueva vestimenta para los tres, seguramente les preguntarían donde se encuentran sus padres y llamarían demasiado la atención. Y el tema del dinero era otro problema, si bien el dinero seguía siendo el mismo no tenían mucho, no podían permitirse gastar en otra cosa que no fueran alimentos ya que no sabían cuánto tiempo tardarían en volver a su tiempo. Sin otra opción decidieron volver a su refugio temporal, caminaron varios metros fuera del centro comercial de Konoha y llegaron al sector de casas familiares. A pocas casas pudieron ver ropa secando al sol de varios talles, como de su medida, era obvio que esa casa estaba llena de niños. En ese momento fue cuando los tres intercambiaron miradas.

Boruto sabía que necesitaban nuevas prendas pero la ropa no era suya, no podían tomar lo que no era suyo. Su madre jamás les permitiría hurtar, se decepcionaría de él si se enterara de que pensó en tomar algo que no le pertenecía.

**-De acuerdo chicos sé que esto está mal pero no tenemos opción, situaciones extremas necesitan acciones extremas- **declaro firme la Uchiha** -Bien, lo que haremos es esto, Himawari tú te quedas aquí con tu hermano, mientras yo iré a tomar esa ropa de allí-** dijo señalando el lugar.

Fue en ese momento cuando el debate interno de moral se esfumo **-Oye!, ¿por qué me tengo que quedar yo?-** Rugió el pequeño rubio, esto ya no se trataba de si está bien o mal. Esto era cuestión de orgullo

**-Por qué sé que si voy contigo, el plan se atrofiara-**dijo mirándolo.

**-Hump!, eso no es verdad-** contraataco molesto

Ella suspiro sin más remedio **-está bien, pero si lo llegas arruinar**\- lo miro lo más seria posible **-te mato-**

**-S-sí..-**dijo un poco nervioso.

**-Himawari, tú te quedaras aquí ¿sí?-** mirándola amablemente.

**-Sí, los espero-** respondió sonriendo amablemente, sabía que no podía hacer más que esperar, ella no podía competir con las habilidades de ambos.

El ojiazul y la ojinegro avanzaron lentamente, mientras que Himawari se ocultaba, la pelinegra observaba fijamente a los alrededores, para no ser descubiertos por otras personas. Se aseguró y dirigió la mirada a Boruto **-Oye…Boruto, ¿estás listo?-** susurro

**-Si, datte-basa-**dijo sonriendo.

**-Bien- **dirigió la mirada al frente **-tres…dos…uno-**

Rápidamente los dos pequeños salieron de su escondite, Sarada dio un salto y con gran rapidez logro agarrar tres prendas y un par de zapatos. Boruto que seguía atrás impactado por la agilidad de su compañera de academia, admiraba el gran salto que había dado la pelinegra, que hiso que las mejillas se le colorearan un poco _-/...Sorprendente... ¿esas son las habilidades de Sarada? _/- pensó el rubio, sacudió su cabeza y realizo el mismo salto que el de Sarada. Logro retirar lo necesario para él y su pequeña hermana sin hacer ruido. Corrieron de aquel lugar y se dirigieron en donde estaba la pequeña peliazul, escondida y esperándolos.

**-Onii-chan..!- **Dijo la pequeña susurrando.

**-¡Bien! hemos conseguido ropa para cambiarnos-**Hablo la azabache

**-Bien…entonces- **el Uzumaki se sacó la chaqueta y la remara **-será mejor que nos cambiemos ahora-**

**-¡Ah!-** dijo la ojinegra gritando y golpeándolo **-¡Ve a cambiarte a otro lado! ¡Imbécil! No puedes cambiarte delante de dos damas-**

**-O-okey pero no seas tan ruda. No entiendo por armas tanto escándalo, a Himawari no le importa. Antes cuando mi padre tenía tiempo para nosotros competíamos por ver quien entraba primero a la ducha- **amago un intento de sonrisa –**siempre ganaba porque me atrapaba y me empujaba fuera de la tina. Al final terminábamos jugando con Hima dentro del agua- **su mirada se oscureció y su rostro perdió su sonrisa mientras hablaba.

Sarada al notar su actitud cambio de tema. No comprendía porque le reclamaba tanto al Hokage. El por lo menos pudo compartir tiempo con su papa pero ¿ella? No recordaba momentos compartidos con él **–bien encontremos algún lugar donde podamos cambiarnos-**

…

Después de unos momentos Boruto estaba sentado en el césped en medio del bosque esperando a Himawari y Sarada, que se estaban cambiando. Miro el cielo y recordando lo que había pasado en las últimas horas, se sobo la mejilla derecha, no cabía duda de que después de recibir todos esos golpes a lo largo del día, su mejilla debería de estar roja o eso es lo que esperaba. Tener el puño marcado de su ahora querida amiga no seria lindo.

**-¡Maldición! ¿porque todos los golpes lo recibo yo?... además el golpe del sauna no fue justo, yo no fui el culpable…- **hablo solo.

**-¡Onii-chan!-**sintió a su hermanita colgando del cuello, tapándole los ojos.

**-¡Ah! ¿H-Himawari?, no me vuelvas a- **fue interrumpido.

La pequeña Uzumaki, dio una vuelta para que su hermano admirara en detalle su nueva ropa, el rubio se quedó un poco sorprendido, ya que no esperaba que su hermanita menor hiciera eso. Usualmente lo hacía con su padre esperando que la alagara. Comprendió que debía hacer lo mismo pero le daba vergüenza, él no era muy expresivo prefería quedarse callado.

**-Te queda muy bien Himawari- ** respondió sintiendo como poco a poco sus mejillas se calentaban una reacción que heredó de su mama.

**-Jeje,-** dio una pequeña risa **\- Gracias Onii-chan, ahora falta…**

**-Are? Y Sarada?-**

**-Y-yo me quedare a-aquí-** tartamudeo la azabache que se encontraba ocultada detrás de un arbusto.

**-Sarada-onechan, vamos ven no te avergüences- **La animo Himawari

**-E-E-Esta bien pero, no se rían-**

La pequeña Uchiha salió de aquel arbusto que sé que se encontraba escondida y agarro un mechón de pelo para colocárselo detrás de su oreja mientras se veía sonrojada. Por otra parte la peliazul se encontraba contenta por la apariencia que tenía Sarada, pero el rubio estaba mirándola detalladamente, pero lo que más le llamo la atención era como le quedaba aquel moño que traía en la cabeza, el cual sujetaba la mitad de su cabello, le pareció tierno, de hecho la hacía ver más amigable que su usual traje de camisa y falda con zapatos que la hacían ver como una niña altanera. Sarada al notar que el ojiazul la miraba mucho, se sonrojo un poco más y decidió tomar la palabra.

**-¡¿P-p-por qué me miras mucho dobe?!-**

**-¡¿Ah?! ,P-por nada- **dijo sonrojado al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, trato de ocultar su cara dirigiendo su mirada a otro lado.

Quedaron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que la pequeña Uzumaki, decidió romper la tensión.

**-Sarada-onechan, ¿qué hacemos ahora?-**

**-¿Ah?, ¡Ah claro! , bueno ahora…**

Sarada siguió hablando mientas el pequeño rubio la seguía mirando, como la azabache se sentía incomoda, lo miro y frunció el ceño.

**-Oye Boruto, ¿me estas escuchando?-**

**-¿Eh? Bueno yo…Himawari ayúdame -** susurro al oído de su hermana.

**-Jiji-** la niña rio con picardía en su voz **-Sarada-oneechan, mi onii-chan dijo que está enamorado de ti- **dijo sonriendo aún más ante su pequeña travesura.

**-¡¿Q-que?!-**grito la pelinegra sonrojada mientras miraba al rubio.

**-¿¡Qué?!, ¡Oye Hima por que dices eso?!- **le reprocho algo alterado.

**-Onii-chan, porque me preguntas eso, si hace un momento me dijiste "Hima quiero besar a** **Sarada"-** dijo con mucha seguridad que hasta el dudo si lo había dicho pero eso era imposible porque él jamás lo había dicho. Sin duda su hermana podría ser actriz en algún futuro no muy lejano, pero recordó que Sarada seguía ahí y con miedo en el rostro le dedico una sonrisa nerviosa.

**-¡H-Hima!**

**-Jeje solo bromeaba, Onni-chan-** Sonrió la pequeña.

Boruto la miro y su rostro se relajó – **¿L-lo ves Sarada-chan? Himawari solo estaba ju…- **quería aclarar el malentendido así que tenía que enfrentarla. Giro nuevamente para verla -** ¡¿eh?!- **Exclamo sorprendido

Ella se encontraba totalmente sonrojada, sostenía sus manos alrededor de sus mejillas mientras temblaba por la vergüenza, Boruto se acercó a ella preocupado.

**-Sarada…-** dijo sacudiendo su mano al frente de ella pero no respondía. Así que decidió apartar su mano de su rostro para que despabilara.

**-¡¿Eh?! ¡N-no me toques baka ! –**dijo reaccionando de forma involuntaria e instintiva. Levanto el puño y golpeo nuevamente al pobre rubio que sin tiempo a reaccionar voló un par de metros. La azabache se cruzó de brazos, mientras miraba hacia otro lado pero con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Himawari al ver el espectáculo ocasionado por su pequeña broma se sintió mal pero al ver a Sarada y a su hermano en el suelo no muy lejos de ellas se permitió reír por un momento -/Jeje creo que exageré un poco/ pensó.

..…..

**-¡Bien! Hemos perdido mucho tiempo en estos dos días, ahora tenemos que recordar que nuestro objetivo es encontrar el libro para volver a nuestro tiempo, ¿entendido?**

**-¡Si! -** dijeron los Uzumakis.

**-¡Bien! yo tengo por el momento 70 yenes que me sobraron, iré a una tintorería para que laven nuestra ropa, mientras tanto tú y Himawari irán a la villa a fijarse por ahí.**

**-¿Ehhhh? Pero Sarada aun que busquemos y busquemos en la villa no creo que lo encontremos fácilmente. Un libro como ese, es decir con ese poder debería estar en algún seguro-** dijo el rubio-

**-Mmm tiene sentido pero el libro parecía inofensivo, a simple vista parecía un libro de niños chiquitos**

**-Mmm ¡Ah! Podemos ir a la biblioteca de konoha-** sugirió Himawari

**-Ya lo había pensado, perdón pero después de la tintorería yo iré a fijarme en ese lugar ¿No conocen otro lugar donde tengan libros?-**

**-Ya veo… **Boruto se desanimo

**-¡Ah!¡Yo conozco uno!- **dijo la ojiazul.

**-¿Enserio Himawari? ¿En dónde?- **pregunto su hermano con la intriga.

**-¡En la otra casa de mama!- **dijo mirándolo

**-¿Eh?...¡¿Eh?!-** gritaron Sarada y Boruto

**\- Hima…¿Cómo que otra casa, a que te refieres?-**

**-Bueno veras…-**Dijo tocando su mentón**-si bien lo recuerdo, una vez cuando mama me estaba contando de cómo era de chiquita, me dijo que en su casa había una biblioteca ¡enorme!-** dijo expandiendo sus manos y luego dejarlas cair alrededor de su cuerpo **-pero mama dijo que casi nunca nadie entraba a ese lugar porque era de la abuela Hana, pero ella entraba de todos modos, claro sin que nadie se diera cuenta, era uno de sus lugares favoritos-**dijo sonriendo

**-No tenemos opción-**dijo Sarada

**-¿S-segura Sarada?- **pregunto el rubio entendiendo lo que pensaba la Uchiha

**-Por supuesto Boruto, no hay otro lugar en donde ir así que este es el plan, Himawari vas a tener que hacerte amiga de tu madre de este tiempo y tu Boruto tienes que hacer algo para que tu madre les permita entrar a su casa y al mismo tiempo puedan revisar esa biblioteca, ¿entendido?-**

**-¡¿Eh?! ¿Pero cómo lo haremos Sarada?-** dijo quejándose el rubio. Definitivamente era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

**-Eso ahora es tu misión Boruto, es el momento que uses tu cabezota y crees un plan.**

**-Sarada…-**se quedó mirándola por unos segundos hasta que sonrió**\- ¡Bien lo hare!**

**-¡Bien!¡te lo encargo, Boruto- **dijo dándole la espalda **-¡Ah! solo una cosa…**

**-Si claro dime-**

**-Llegan a descubrir que somos del futuro, date por muerto-** lo amenazo mientras un aura oscura brotaba de su ser.

**-S-si de acurdo, no lo hare-** respondió mientras una gota de sudor rebalsaba sobre su frente.

**-Bueno ¡nos vemos! –** dijo retirándose mientras levantaba una bolsa en donde guardaba la ropa de ella y de los demás.

**-Sarada onee-chan sí que da miedo ¿verdad?-**

**-Tienes razón, bueno volviendo al tema-**miro a Himawari y se arrodillo ante ella mientras sonreía**-bien Himawari lo primero que tenemos que hacer, es hacer que mama de este tiempo se convierta en tu amiga ¿De cuerdo?-**

**-Sí, Onii-chan pero ¿cómo hare que mama se convierta en mi amiga?-**le pregunto.

**-Bueno…-** se dedicó unos momentos para pensar. Exasperado se rasco la cabeza alborotándose los cabellos **-Mmm…! ¡Ah! ¿Si bien lo recuerdo mama, te dio una porción de pan de canela que tenía ella verdad…?**

**-S-si-**

**-Entonces, ¡ya lo tengo!-** dijo sonriendo.

…

Por otro lado, Sarada se encontraba saltando por los arboles mientras llevaba en su espalda la bolsa, mientras saltaba ella se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos –"ahora que lo recuerdo mi madre me dijo que mi padre tenía un hermano que lo cuidaba mientras crecía pero no podía presentarse ante el por qué todos pensaban que era malvado. Él era muy inteligente y sabio, tal vez si lo localizáramos él podría ayudarnos"-pensó. Al llegar a la aldea, se tomó del mentón y volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos –"Mm…creo que se llamaba…Itaku, imaku algo así"- siguió caminando **-¡Ah! Ya lo recuerdo, es ¡Itechi!- **sonrió y se detuvo, miro a su alrededor, se había perdido –"eso me pasa por juntarme con Boruto, se me está pegando lo baka"**\- mejor me iré por ahí…-**

Cuando la pequeña se fue, alguien salió de atrás de una cerca, tenía los brazos cruzados y su mirada no mostraba nada de simpatía.

**-Itachi…tal vez ella lo conozca-** dijo mientras la miraba la espalda de la muchacha desaparecer entre la gente.

…..

Una pequeña peliazul de ojos de color perla y piel pálida, se encontraba caminando por la villa de konoha mientas llevaba una bolsa de mercado, sonreía y se dirigía a su casa hasta que de pronto…

**-¡Ahí estas!-**

**-¡¿Eh?!- **sintió que alguien la abrazaba** -¿Quién eres?-** pregunto mientras trataba de mirar a quien la tenía acorralada.

**-¿Ya te olvidaste de mí?-** su tono sonó algo triste, Hinata la reconoció.

**-Tu eres…-** sonrió y se arrodillo ante ella para estar a su altura **-Eres la niña de antes, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya estas mejor?-**

**-Si-**dijo sonriendo**-Gracias por el pan de canela señorita- **le sonrió la ojiazul.

**-Jeje, puedes llamarme Hinata si quieres-**

**-¿De verdad? Bueno si quieres tú también puedes llamarme Himawari-**

**-¿Himawari?-** sonrió y rio un poco **-Es un lindo nombre.**

**-Gracias **

**-¡Oye!¡Himawari!-** dijo alguien acercándose a ellas.

**-¡Ah! ¡Onii-chan!-**

**-¿Onii…..-chan?- **dijo algo confundía, la miro y luego hacia donde ella había respondido –"E-es el chico que se parece a Naruto-kun"- el solo pensarlo se sonrojo.

**-Hima ¿En dónde te habías metido?- **el rubio había llegado al lado de ellas

**-Jeje, perdón onii-chan solo fui a saludar a mi amiga nada mas…-**

**-¿Amiga?...-** miro a la peliazul, siguiendo con su actuación.

**-E-etto, mucho gusto soy Hinata Hyuga es un placer conocerlo**\- dijo agachando la cabeza en forma de saludo pero en realidad era para ocultar su sonrojo.

**-Etto…Mucho gusto, Soy Boruto Uzu- **callo de inmediato, casi metía la pata nuevamente

La ojiperla lo miro y le pregunto **-¿Etto…?**

**-S-soy b-Boruto…- **La miro -**Boruto Kasawa! Es un placer Hinata-san!-**

**-¿Kasawa? nunca he escuchado un apellido así...-**dijo confundida.

**-¡¿Eh?!, bueno es que…veras..s-somos de otra aldea jeje-** se rascaba la nuca para dispersar su nerviosismo.

**-Ya veo…-** le respondió aun confundida.

**-Ne, onii-chan…-**

**-¿Que sucede Hima?-**

**-Veras…-** dijo mientras ponía sus manos en su estómago **-Tengo hambre Onii-chan-** se quejo la pequeña.

**-Mmm lo siento Himawari pero no tenemos el dinero suficiente para comprar comida- **su tono era triste. Su plan ya había entrado en la segunda fase

La pequeña Hinata al ver a los hermanos "kasawa", le dio un poco de lastima y pensó por un momento hasta que tomo una decisión y estaba segura de aquello.

**-E-este…si quieren les puedo invitar algo de comida en mi casa-** dijo la ojiperla.

**-¿De verdad?, bueno no queremos ser de mucha molestia-**respondió el rubio.

**-¡T-tranquilo!, no debe haber nadie en mi casa así que está bien-**

**-¡Qué bueno! Gracias hinata-onee-chan-dijo mientras sonreía.**

**-¿O-onee-chan?-se quedó sorprendida y sonrió al instante-**Vamos.

**-¡Sí!-**asintió la peliazul mientras le tomaba de la mano.

Hinata al ver el atrevimiento de la pequeña sonrió y camino con ella hacia su casa mientras Boruto caminaba detrás de ellas sonriendo de oreja a oreja al igual que su padre. La primer parte del plan fue un éxito ahora venía lo más difícil.

…

La azabache, se encontraba saliendo de una tienda que se llamaba "Tintorería de Konoha", mientras sonreía.

**-¡Se los encargo!-**dijo la ojinegro.

**-¡Déjanos esto a nosotros!-**

**-¡bien! ahora tengo que ir a la biblioteca…- **hablo en voz baja

La pequeña Sarada empezó a recorrer toda konoha mientras miraba a sus alrededores. Realmente era impresiónate la transformación de Konoha, mientras paseaba vio varios carteles ofreciendo televisores de ultima generación pero a comparación de lo que había en su época eso era solo una caja que ocupaba mucho lugar con pantalla. Si les contara todo los avances que tuvo la aldea en los últimos 25 años ningún aldeano le creería. Seguía caminando pero aun no encontraba la biblioteca, la frustración la estaba consumiendo, no podía perder tiempo valioso de esa marera, decidió parar.

**-Maldición…¿en dónde rayos estará?-**

**-Este…¿necesitas ayuda?-**

**-¿Eh?, bueno…- **dijo mientras mirada a la persona que le había hablado.

**-¿Acaso buscaba algo?-**

La azabache se le quedo mirando, una gota de sudor rebalso de su frente **–"Esta persona…se parece mucho a..."-**

**-Mucho gusto, me llamo Choji Akimichi- **se presentó y de inmediato volvió a dirigir su atención a la bolsa de papas que tenía en su mano izquierda.

**-H-Hola me llamo..-** -"No puedo decir mi apellido. Maldición! Ahora… mm… piensa, piensa Sarada"- La muchacha empezó a temblar sin que ella se diera cuenta, pero mientras el pequeño akimichi la observaba, la notaba algo extraño en ella, así que se acercó un poco y le pregunto.

**-¿Oye estas bien? ¿Tienes hambre?-**

**-¿Eh? No nada de eso, s-soy…-** pensó un momento respondió- **Sarada haruha** -

**-¿Sarada…Haruha?, mmm oye tu nombre quiere decir "Ensalada "sabes-dijo** mientras sonreía

**-¡¿Uhg?!, s-si lo sabía –**realmente estaba mintiendo**-Volviendo al tema ¿sabe dónde se encuentra la biblioteca de konoha?-**

**-¿La biblioteca? ah! Claro es por ahí- **Dijo mientras señalaba hacia su derecha.

**-¡Muchas gracias!-** sin esperar más se marcho

**-Que rara, bueno iré a Ichiraku… ¿eh?-** vio una sombra moverse **-Acaso era…bueno no importa-** dijo mientras seguía su camino

La pelinegra seguía corriendo hasta que por fin llego a su desino, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y entro un poco apurada. Al entrar se impresiono por que la biblioteca era un poco más grande la de su tiempo, era de esperar ya que en este tiempo no existían los archivos digitales por lo tanto todo debía ser registrado de forma manual. Camino lentamente, observando a sus alrededores, mientras sonreía y admiraba los libros ya que a ella le fascinaba leer.

**-¡Awww!¡Hay muchos libros aquí!, ¿Eh? ¡No, no, no! ¡Tengo que encontrar el libro ahora!- **se reprochó**.**

La pequeña Sarada camino con apuro por todas las secciones de la enorme biblioteca, para tener un panorama general y decidir en qué sector comenzaría su búsqueda. Recorrió nuevamente con su mirada hasta que se detuvo, y miro un libro que se parecía al que ella estaba buscando, lo tomo y se preguntó –"¿Sera este? "- lo abrió lentamente hasta que…

**-¿Oye puedo hacerte una pregunta?- **dijo una voz dulce que se encontraba detrás de ella.

Sarada reacciono y cerró el libro, colocándolo en su pecho en forma protectora **-¿S-sí que necesitas?-**dijo algo nerviosa.

**-¿Viste algún libro sobre "Aprender más sobre los Jutsus"?**

**-¿Eh?¿bueno yo…- **giro despacio

Sarada se disculparía, le diría que no lo había visto y se marcharía a otro sector con el libro. No podía tener interrupciones. Al enfrentar a la muchacha cara a cara su expresión cambio completamente, sus ojos se expandieron retrocedió unos pasos chocando con el estante de la biblioteca –" E-ella es…"-

_Continuara…._

_¡WIiii ! *u*/ ¡Hola gente n.n/ jeje! ! Lo se lo se deben estar enojados conmigo ya que hace mucho que no actualizo paro, lo importante es que volví ^-^ jeje, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?¿Les gusto? Jeje de seguro ya se imaginan como seguirá el próximo capítulo n.n hasta entonces no vemos! _


End file.
